Truth or Dare with the Cast!
by RainbowVampire18
Summary: Sequal to Ask the Cast! The Howl and Naruto casts are back! and this time you get to ask them questions AND give them dares! and no matter what it is, they HAVE to do it...within reason... now featuring whoever you want!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Howl's Moving Castle. I do own aisuki though. And I own myself, and olivia owns olivia.

WWW

"What up everyone?! How've you all been?!" (me)

"We missed you!" (aisuki)

"Glad you could come and see us in this new fic!" (olivia)

"But…we've only been gone a few days…" (howl)

"Feels longer! Alright, so we've got everyone back! Even Justin! He was mean to his girlfriend and she said he could come back to us X3" (me)

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!! T.T" (justin)

"Too late turnip boy!!" (me)

"Not again…." (justin)

"AND I NEED TO MAKE THIS CLEAR!!! I've gotten extremely attracted to yaoi X3" (me)

-everyone except for ino and olivia takes about 10 steps away from gothgirl-

"See, it's not so bad!" (ino)

"I kinda like it too X3" (olivia)

"I'm not sure why, but I was just watching this movie and then the guy tried to kiss this other guy and I became really loving of it and wanted to see more, so now I'M A YAOI FANGIRL!!!" (me)

"This is going to be a weird fic…" (itachi)

"So send in your truths and dares!!" (me, olivia, aisuki)


	2. FINALLY AN UPDATE! uhh ch2 XP

I don't own Naruto or Howl's Moving Castle blah blah blah…

WWW

"ZOMG I'm sooo sorry it took so long!! I kept waiting for more reviews but no more than the ones we have now came! But here it is! Oh, Gaara-kun, I found a box of poison we can add to the tarantulas!!" (me)

"-scared half to death for his life-" (deidara)

"Oh, and I forgot (sorry T.T) but the thing that Howl and Sophie are gonna do soon is renew their wedding vows…seeing as they already married –eyes people who tattled-" (me)

"Here's the truths and dares!" (olivia)

From, Devil-neko-onee-chan,

Hey gothgirl-narutofan!!

I dare howl to dye his hair pink and pu ton a pink dress and stand out in the snow for seven hours!HAHA!!

"That's not fair T.T!!" (howl)

"You _have_ to do it!!" (aisuki)

"T.T" (howl)

"Here's your dress –holds up very frilly girly flowery pink dress- and here's the hair dye –hold up spray can that says 'Super Pink Girly A-boy-would-have-to-be-gay-to-wear Hair Dye'- Kuukuukuu…" (me)

"EEK!! LE GASP!!!" (howl)

"Put it on!!" (olivia)

"Oww…" (howl)

-about a half an hour later Howl comes out of the dressing room and looks like a total girl. Everyone laughs their asses off-

"Shut up!!" (howl)

"Now you have to stand in the snow for seven hours X3" (aisuki)

"-opens door to Antarctica- Go on X3" (me)

"Where…the hell…did you get…that?" (howl)

"On loan from some penguins. –pushes howl in and locks door- Alright, dare number one, DONE!" (me)

From, peniguin911,

lol i havnt dumped u yet justin (dont even start making fun of him) lol I love u justin now...

sophie:i dare u to kiss justin

howel:hehehe i dare you to stoot yourself in the foot

JUSTIN U CALLED ME FAT NOW U PAY!

"…-sigh of relieve-" (justin)

"-evily eyes justin-" (me)

"…WHAA??!! I can't kiss him!! …Can I just kiss him on the cheek like last time…?" (sophie)

"Uhh…I'm not sure. peniguin911, please get back to us on lips, cheek, or fore head X3" (me)

"SHOOT MYSELF IN THE FOOT??!! –his voice is heard through the door to snowy land-" (howl)

"Here's a gun! –opens door and tosses in gun, quickly locking it again- And you HAVE TO DO IT!!!" (olivia)

"…-whimpers-… -shoots self in foot- AAAHHHHH!!!! OH GOD!!! OH GOD!!!" (howl)

"Howl…Are you ok…?" (sophie)

"AAAHHHH –beep- WAJHDFDSJBGDSBN –beep- JHGJKSFGSDJKBNDSJBNAJFAHHHHHHH!!!!" (howl)

"I'm guessing that a no…" (aisuki)

From, q8iya,

HEY! glad ur back.. missed u.. :.. well my truth is for Turnip boy...

First things first... HAHA! i told u...u'd never be able to hold on to

A girlfriend.. ok the ques. is .. WHAT in the world DID YOU do to get her SO angry? huh huh.. come on .. i want an answrr and i want it now... –taps foot- well see u bye..

and gothgirl this is for ur new sugar and coffee vault.. ten thousand

kilos of sugar.. and there's more where that came from.. so upadte soon... :D..

"…I…called her fat, BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!!! T.T!!! I WAS ANGRY AND –bang-" (justin)

"-has hit justin with frying pan- That'll help…" (olivia)

"SWEET!!! Thanks XD" (me)

From, Readerfreak10,

Sophie:Dare i dare you to hit howl with a spoon

Howl: Truth was your true hair color really pink cuz that would suck

You being a boy and all

Justin: dare i dare you tokiss itachi at the risk of you being killed

hehehe

p.s. HI EVERYBODY!

"Ok X3 –unlocks door, walks inside and smacks howl with a spoon-" (sophie)

"OOWWW!!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!!??" (howl)

"We don't hate you, we just like picking on you!" (me)

"…Yes it was pink X(" (howl)

"O.o…" (justin and itachi)

"Heh heh heh…-pulls out camera- black mail for Justin, and yaoi for me X3" (me)

"Do we have to…?" (justin and itachi)

"YES!!" (me, aisuki, olivia)

-both are hesitant but quickly brush their lips together. Gothgirl got a picture of it, olivia got a video of it, and aisuki got black and white and technicolor prints. Both boys spit and gag-

"HAHA!!! That was my highlight X3 Well, since no one else updated, this is the end of this chapter. MORE PEOPLE BETTER UPDATE!!!!" (me)

"Can I come out now??!!" (howl)

"No, your seven hours aren't up." (aisuki)

"T.T" (howl)


	3. YAYZ! UPDATE! ch3 X3

"Hi once again everyone! Sorry this took so long, but i give a lot of time for reviews." (me)

-Howl is sitting in corner being all emo-like-

"…He's trying to get over what happened to him in the last episode…." (olivia)

"Truths and dares!" (aisuki)

From, Guardian's Robot,

this truth be'est for howl

Hast thouw christened the bed chamber linen

this truth be'est for madam gothgirl

hast thouw e'er been upon the stage

if so in what were you

"…What?" (howl)

"Do you mean have I ever been in a play? Well…I act in my uncle's haunted house…" (me)

From, Aya Uchiha,

OMFG, BECKY! ...Sorry, I was listening to Big Butts and

well...yea...ANYWHO!-sweat drops-The Naruto cast is here, ne?

BWAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura: You are now Itachi's mini-me, be happy.-snickers-

Sophie: Do your best impression of...TOBI! HA!

Tobi:Stop being a good boy for the rest of the chapter, if that's

possible...

I lurve you ALL! Sory for not updating my fic, but my computer crashed

and I have to download Microsoft Word.-le sob-

Toddles!-Exits, but does this all "ninja like"-

"T.T Why me?!" (sakura)

"Ok! Tobi is a good boy X3!" (sophie)

"Ok! Tobi is…not a good boy X3!" (tobi)

"Oo that sucks." (me)

From, peniguin911,

o btw i forgot to add when u kissc justin i ment like full on french

toung action lol

justin u must kiss her bk and howl plzz slice ur hand off w/ a katana

that's on fire and sakura i dare u to go on a date to the ramen shop w/ itachi uchiha

bye bye (i love u justie-bear!)

"…Can't he do that with a boy…?" (me)

"Umm…you sure penguin-chan?" (justin)

"Uggg…-.-" (sophie)

-sophie and justin do as requested for abut three seconds then spit-

"Yaoi is better." (me, olivia, other yaoi fans)

"…WHY DO YOU ALL ENJOY MY PAIN!!!???" (howl)

"Here ya go X3 –gives flaming katana-" (aisuki)

"T.T –cuts off hand. Blood drips down- EEEAAAAHAHHHHGGGHAHGAHGJNDSJBLSDNBJKSDNB-beep-SJGSJNGAEJBNAENB-beep-JEGEANHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" (howl)

"Haha!!" (me)

"Can't it be Sasuke-kun?" (sakura)

"NO!!" (sakura haters)

"Alright. –goes with itachi to ramen shop-" (sakura)

"I love you too X3" (justin)

"Awww…" (fan peoples)

From, Devil-neko-onee-chan,

MWAHAHAHAHA! Me again. -

I'm back with some truths- And...DARES!

Howl- I dare you to yake the gun you shot yourself in the foot with,.

shoot a fish and eat the fish raw!

Itachi- i dare you to sing "were all in this together" from high school

musical!

BYE!!

"T.T –shoots foot and fish and eats- I've decided to stop complaining because it's not going to help me -.-" (howl)

"First a date with _her_ then that?! Ug…We're all in this together! –goes on singing song-"

"I hate this song…" (me)

"We're all stars and we see that!...-continues-" (itachi)

"GGGAAAHHHH!!! –covers ears-" (me)

From, q8iya,

Hi!

aw short chapter!! More people better review this time!!

WEL!! lets start...

Howl: Howl darling!! You earned my pity last time... ;D... so i'll go

easy on

you this time: What was your favorite Disney Princess and do you

honestly think she's prettier than Sophie.. 0.o ...

Justin: You just have to mess things up .. right! Dont u know hat u

Should never ever ever never call a girl fat under any condition... Did u hear me u inconsiderate ... id better stop now... ok so im willing to give u a chance to patch things up with Penguin911... Justin i dare you to go to her house with a box of the finest chocolate and a bunch of red roses and when u get there kneel down and say .. Penguin911 was an inconsiderate ungrateful stupid idiot and i love you and you will always be the most beautiful creature in my eyes...i dont DESERVE your forgiveness but will u give me a second chance? dont forget the puppy dog eyes... and u better be thanking me when ur done...:D..

Well lets see how things go with the idiot turnip boy whois bound to

Mess things up... but heres another shipment of sugar and coffee for u

gothgirl ...

plz update son... :D.,..

Q8iya -apparates back to hogsmeade-

"I don't really like the Disney princesses." (howl)

"-goes to penguin's house with chocolate and roses- -she opens door- -kneels- Penguin911 I was an inconsiderate ungrateful stupid idiot and I love you and you will always be the most beautiful creature in my eyes...I don't DESERVE your forgiveness but will u give me a second chance? –puppy eyes-" (justin)

"Thank you X3" (me)

From, Readerfreak10,

justin:dare i dare you to say i'm gay for itachi 5 times

Howl: i dare you to hit yourself with a spoon for talking back

sophie:truth are you and howl gonna have kids soon i wanna babysit

Goth-girl: dare drink as much coffee and eat as much sugar as

possible..then torture howl some more

"Uggghhh…I know I'm gonna hate this…I'm gay for Itachi I'm gay for Itachi I'm gay for Itachi…-so on-" (justin)

"…T.T –hits self with spoon-" (justin)

"Soon…-blush-" (sophie)

"-smiles-" (howl)

"I'm gonna do that soon, don't worry. But I don't have enough sugar yet." (me)

From, Saya3427,

YEAH!! YOUR BACK! -ahem-

Naruto:I dare 'ya to go on a date with...Hinta

Sasuke:I dare you to...Make out wit' Itachi for...2 minuets -smirks-

P.S.:I LOVE YAOI 2!! -gets camera ready-

"Ok X3 –takes Hinata's hand and pulls her with him to that ramen shop-" (naruto)

"-blush-" (hinata)

"WHAT??!! HELL NO!!" (sasuke)

"HELL YESSS!!!" (yaoi lovers)

"You have to do it!! –evil fangirl smirk-" (me)

-sasuke hesitates and so does itachi but they soon kiss. They both have a "oh god save me" look-

"Go tongue!!!" (me)

-both brothers grunt a "NO!!"-

"T.T pweeeaasseee –puppy eyes-" (me)

-obviously both are not going to-

"Awww…-continues taping-" (me)

-two minutes pass and they both separate coughing and gagging-

"Blackmail…" (olivia)

From, FanFantasyFiction

I've got dares and Truths!

Turnip/potato/veggie guy: I dare YOU TO CLONE YOU'RE SELF, TURN ONE OF

YOU INTO TURNIP HEAD, AND THEN EAT THE TURNIP! MUHAHAHAHAHA!I AM SO

EVIL!! AND I HAVE 5357439859439743 TONS OF SUGAR, BUT I ATE HALF OF IT! Gothgirl, you can have it! SO I'M LIKE A CRAZY HYPER ACTIVE MONKEY! WO!

ANYWAYS! DR.PHIL, I DARE YOU TO STATE EVERY STINKING CHILD PROBLEM

YOU'VE HAD! MHUHAHAHAHA!

HEEN! PFTTF FPFFTF PTTFTTF( I DARE YOU TO GET A GIRL FRIEND! X3)

NARUTO! GIVE GOTHGIRL, OLIVIA, AISUKI, AND ME SOMETHING FUNNY TO LOOK

AT AND GT DRESSED IN A BANANA SUIT WITH MACARAINAS AND DO THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY DANCE!YOU TOO SASUKE!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE EMO! DO IT ANYWAYS!

MARKAL, DRESS UP LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! YOU WOULD BE SO CUTE!

WELL BYE!X3

Rides off in a chocobo carriage that Is hyper too so that it bonks

into a wall before FanFantasyFiction flies off SHOUTING " NEED MORE SUGAR!"

"…" (everyone)

"…I like this reviewer X3" (me)

"Ugh…-clones self as turnip- I hate turnips…-eats- Happy?" (justin)

"Wow, you've been very obedient." (aisuki)

"I gave up on protesting like Howl." (justin)

"Good Idea! And thankies for SUGAR!!" (me)

"This is going to take a while…" (olivia)

"Well –sits on therapy sofa- It all started when I was seven. My father left me and my mother so she started to go on drugs. I started smoking and hanging out with the wrong group. I finally quit but it took me very long to get through high school…" (dr. phil)

"-sleeping-" (me, olivia, aisuki, gaara)

"I didn't go to collage and had no money for a very long time. But then I went to collage and got a degree in psychology." (dr. phil)

"…Right…" (me)

"Psssttt pfff X3!! (Yay! Alright X3) –goes on dating site-" (heen)

"…Dogs go to dating sites?" (neji)

"Apparently…" (itachi)

"Way ahead of you! –wearing banana outfit with maharanis- IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!! Oh yeah, here ya go –hands gothgirl, olivia, aisuki, and fanfantasyfiction a comedy manga- PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!" (naruto)

"Grrr…" (sasuke)

"-hands sasuke outfit- X3 There you go!" (aisuki)

"I hate you all…It's peanut butter jelly time…" (sasuke)

"I cant HEAR YOU!!!" (me)

"Ugh… DO THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!!" (sasuke)

"-laughing like crazy-" (everyone)

"Umm…Ok…-pits on green frilly dress and make up with a flower in hair-" (markl)

"KAWAII!!!" (me, olivia, aisuki, many markl fangirls)

"Ha ha, ok, that's all. Please more reviewers! So REVIEW!!" (me)


	4. wow,no one expected THAT about gothgirl

"GYYAAA took so long!! Terribly terribly sorry!! So here's the truths and dare! Oh, and in this chapter I've invited Shuichi Shindo from Gravitation!" (me)

"Hi guys!" (shuichi)

"Hey Shuichi-kun, Yuki is over there –points to yuki-" (olivia)

"YUKI??!!" (shuichi)

"Thanks Olivia…" (yuki)

"Yuki-kun!! –glomps yuki-" (shuichi)

"Get…off…me…" (yuki)

"Yuki so mean!" (me)

From, Saya3427,

Blackmail -laughs evilly- -ahem-

Hello (I am not hyper but I want to emmbarress Sasuke)

Sasuke: Do you like waffels?? Oh and I dare you to...Go on a date with

Any Rapid fangirl and do whatever they want!

Shino: Um hello -blushes- Hm I dare ya' to go on a date wit' meh!

Itachi: I dare you to...hmm lets see... I dare you to make out wit'

Zetsu... for 3 minutues! (Sorry 'Tachi-kun but I love my yaoi)

Sakura&Ino: When I dared Sasuke that dare I did not meen you guys can

go on a date wit' him (I saved your butt Uchiha thank me)

"Waffles taste ok…a fangirl??!! God I hate you all…" (sasuke)

"-pops up randomly- Let's go Sasuke-kun!" (sasuke fangirl)

-sasuke walks off with her mouthing "help me"-

"Eh, sure, why not?" (shino)

"O.o" (itachi, zetsu)

"You gotta do it!" (aisuki)

-both reluctantly lock lips. Every yaoi fan is taking pictures. Ino and sakura are too busy crying over sasuke to notice-

"Yay yaoi!" (yaoi fans)

From, Princess Zathura,

Yaoi is awesome Yaoi Forever!

I dare Howl and Justin to make-out for 3 minutes!

I dare Sakura to run into a wall screaming "I'm an idiot" over and over

Again And now as a Gift I give gothgirl A magic double egded kanata!

It shoots flames from the tip!

"Another three minute gay kiss?!" (howl)

"You have to do it!" (olivia)

-act the same way as itachi and zetsu but still kill. Every yaoi fan takes pictures-

"Ugh…Must I?" (sakura)

"You must X3" (aisuki)

"Ugh…-runs into wall- I'M AN IDIOT!! –repeats-" (sakura)

"-takes katana- Ooki, pretty…thank you!" (me)

From, The Black Inferno Alchemist,

M, yaoi. BTW... My mom used to work at a coffee place. You want good

coffee? Get iced coffee. That stuff is double brewed, so twice as strong.

Poor Howl. Everyone picks on you. -huggles-

OK, TIME FOR REVENGE! -is refering to Sasu-baka- I dare you to get

Really drunk, then propose to Sakura. Then, afterward, I want you to

cliffdive, no parachute. And IF you survive, I want you to smack Oro-sheep-maru in the face. And call him that.

Let's see... Itachi, I dare you to take off your shirt. I expect fanservice.

Forever a Yaoi Fangirl... Black Inferno Alchemist

"Iced huh? Hmm…" (me)

"X3 thank you." (howl)

"SASUKE-KUN PROPOSES TO ME??!! –fangirl moment-" (sakura)

"Grr…one day I'll get each and everyone of you otakus…" (sasuke)

"Just try!" (me)

"OTAKU REVOLUTION!!!" (all otakus)

"Here's some sake!" (olivia)

-sasuke reluctantly starts drinking bottles and bottles of sake, soon getting drunk-

"-walks up to sakura- Will you –hiccup- marry me?" (sasuke)

"EEEE YES YES YES!!!!" (sakura)

"I hope I don't survive that parachute thing…" (sasuke)

-sasuke goes to a parachute place and gets one. At the highest point in the sky on the plane, he jumps off. He falls very fast and like a rock. He pulls to parachute open just in time and lands softly-

"You had to keep me alive didn't you?" (sasuke)

"That's the point of torture X3!" (me)

"-walks up to orochimaru and slaps him- ORO-SHEEP-MARU!!! There I did it, happy?" (sasuke)

"Oww…no…not me…" (orochimaru)

"-grabs sasuke- Let's go get married!!" (sakura)

"Kami-sama kill me now…" (sasuke)

"I have to take off my shirt? …Ok… -takes shirt off- -every girl except gothgirl gets a nosebleed-" (itachi)

"-looks at gaara- Gaara-kun, can you take your shirt off?" (me)

"Sure Merani-chan –takes shirt off-" (gaara)

"EEEE!!! –glomps gaara-" (me)

"-looks at yuki- Yuki-kun, can you take off your shirt?" (shuichi)

"No." (yuki)

"Ohh come on! Pllleeeeaaaasssseee!!!" (shuichi)

From, peniguin911,

aw i forgive u justie bear!kiss

howl:since i enjoy ur pain so much i dare u to put urself in a shark

tank! the sharks r hungry and want ur flesh and have lasers on their head!

sasuke:i dare you to make out with howl

sakura:stop being such a lil bch for the rest of the chappie!

i love and forgive you justin but i like the fanfic so ur staying!bye

"-kiss-" (justin)

"Laser beams! Like Dr. Evil's sharkies!!" (me)

"T.T –gets into shark tank. Sharks begin to chase him- AAHH HELP ME!!! –runs-" (howl)

"Swim faster Howl!" (sophie)

"O.o…unexpected pairing…" (sasuke)

"Do we have to?!" (howl)

"Do you need an answer?" (aisuki)

-both boys reluctantly and quickly kiss-

"She said make-out!" (me)

"Ugh…" (howl, sasuke)

-both start making out but only for a few seconds-

"That's better X3" (olivia)

"I can do that!" (sakura)

From, Readerfreak10,

justin-truth did you enjoy kissing itachi in the second chapter

sophie- dare:i dare you to kick sasuke in the shin

kakashi-truth if i asked you to would you run away with me

gothgirl- HI

sasuke- thruth is it true that you are gay for naruto

itachi-

"YUCK! NO I DID NOT!!" (justin)

"Ok! –kicks sasuke in the shin-" (sophie)

"OW!!" (sasuke)

"Hmm, sure!" (kakashi)

"HI!" (me)

"…What?" (itachi)

From, Aya Uchiha,

...Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!-takes deep breath-...HA! XD

Anyways! Woot! Update!-flails- I got teh dares, yus indeed!

Itachi: I dare you to transform into a little kitten and beg

for..SASUKES attention! HA! While purring continuously. Lmao.

Sasuke: I dare you to pet Itachi while saying "I lurve Ita-kun yes'm I

do. Aww, kitty kitty KITTY!"

I'm not done!

Howl: I dare you to say you're not in love with Sophie, then proclaim

You undying love to gothgirl, AHAHAHA!

Gothgirl: Tell Temari you think she's hotter than Gaara. Oh, and

578,988,987,231,323,289 lbs of sugar. (I can't even pronounce that

number, rofl)

That's it!

-Throughs a smoke bomb, and runs away in the background- TOODLES!!

"What is with fans liking me and my brother together?!" (itachi)

"Don't mind! Now –forces itachi's hands into a sign- Now, transform!" (me)

"Fine…transform! –itachi is now a little black kitten and goes over to sasuke- nyaa!!" (itachi)

"Aww…-kicks itachi kitten- Haha!" (sasuke)

"-pulls out crowbar and hits sasuke with it- NO, BAD!! You gotta do the dare!" (olivia)

"Oohh…-pets itachi kitten- I lurve Ita-kun, yes'm I do. Aww kitty kitty KITTY! There, happy now?" (sasuke)

"X3 –nods-" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"o.O…me in a dare?" (me)

"WHAT??!!" (howl)

"Well umm…as long as you don't really mean it!" (me)

"I don't!!" (howl)

"Ok…go ahead, get it over with." (me)

"Sigh…I don't love Sophie, I love Gothgirl. There, it's done with!" (howl)

"Ok…-hugs gaara- …Temari?! Uhh…I may be bi but I don't like Temari." (me)

-every single person except gothgirl drops everything they are doing and looks at gothgirl, and all is silent-

"Oh…I didn't tell you guys that?!" (me)

"… … …NO YOU DIDN'T!!!" (everyone else)

"Oh…well, I don't see gender, I only see love X3" (me)

"…Unexpected…" (shuichi)

"How else could I love yaoi?!" (me)

"True, true." (everyone else)

"Alright, so, it's just a dare. Temari, you are hotter than Gaara. –turns to gaara- You know I didn't mean it right?" (me)

"-pats gothgirl on the head-" (gaara)

"X3. Thanks for the sugar!!" (me)

From, Fire's Descent,

WOOT!! I'm back!I'm FanFantasyFiction, except I changed my screen

name! Yay! I'm still SUGER CRAZYED!! GO ME!

Gothgirl I got some large import of rare Icicle chocolate! The Eskimos

Owed me, you can have some!! -hand gigantic cocolate Icicle bar to her-

I have DARES!! GO ME!!

Neji!I dare you to...darn it I FORGOT! YOU ARE SO LUCKY...IT was a good

One too...

Sophie!! Sing that song, ya know that Girlfriend song by Avril Lavinie!

Sasuke, you would have been more happy if you shot yourself, because

NOW YOU GOT TO SING THE HAMSTER DANCE SONG!! AND DANCE IT! MUHAHHA

Turnip boy! HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE TURNIPS?!??! YOU WERE A TURNIP AFTER

ALL!! Although I hate turnips...Oh well! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT SORT OF FOODS YOU HATE SO I CAN TORTURE YOU WITH DARES!Its an ORDER!!

Alright, I like some yoai, so I'm going to kill Itachi and tell him to

Kiss didara! And it has to be atleast 1 minute!! And a real one!!

Hm, WITCH OF THE WASTE, I COMMAND YOU TO...WELL, DO SOMETHING! I DON't

REALLY CARE.

Hmm, who else should I torture...Oh, I just remembered Neji's!!

Neji, I dare you to Dress up as a girl, and go out IN PUBLIC! And Let

Your hair down.

LATER!! -Throws smoke bomb on Howls head and vanishes-

"Chocolate! Thankies!" (me)

"Few…" (neji)

"Ok! Hey hey you you, I don't Like your girlfriend! No way no way, I think you need a new one! Hey hey you you, I want to be your girlfriend!" (sophie)

"Grr…" (sasuke)

"Me and my friends had this big sleep over and my dad's friend taught us how to dance that and we danced it all night long XD!!" (me)

"Doo da dee da doo ba dee do, dee badidi doo –dances hamster dance-" (sasuke)

"Alright…the food I hate the most out of all of them is carrots. So there." (justin)

"How many people must I kiss…?" (itachi)

"Wow, I get a dare…a gross dare, un!" (deidara)

-itachi and deidara kiss with, you guessed it, yaoi fans taking pictures. They try to make it as real as possible without throwing up-

"Yayzness!" (yaoi fans)

"Finally, I thought you all forgot me. I could um… say something! And I just said something." (witch of the waste)

"Ugh! –dresses up in Gensho's girl outfit-" (neji)

"Hey, I need that!" (gensho)

"Not right now." (neji)

"Humph…" (gensho)

"Oh, peoples, Gensho is the uke in my yaoi story "Broken and Mended Bond". If you wanna read it, it's on fictionpress and my name on there is bloody-angel147 X3 But it's rated M!! –wink-" (me)

"God you're a pervert." (olivia)

"I TAKE PRIDE WITH IT!!" (me)

"So…-lets hair down and walks out side. People think that he's a girl so a bunch of guys keep hitting on him-" (neji)

"We need popcorn…" (aisuki)

"Well, we can't get it now because, the chapter is over!" (me)

"And we all learned a little something new about Merani-chan…" (olivia)

"What's so wrong with being bisexual??!!" (me)

"There's nothing wrong with it!! It was just a shock…" (olivia)

"Yeah well…so people, if you want Shuichi and Yuki to stay, then just tell me in your review! So review!" (me)

"Let us stay please! –hugging yuki-" (shuichi)

"Damn brat…" (yuki)


	5. holy, fast update!

"Wow, I actually got this one in sooner!" (me)

"-sitting in front of the TV- This movie is weird…" (olivia)

"What movie?" (me)

"Akira." (olivia)

"Yeah…but it's still a good anime movie!!" (me)

"Hmm, true true!" (olivia)

From, Saya3427,

HI!

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! X3 -huggles Tobi-

Sasuke:I dare you to say duty...Um...Oh yeah almost forgot! I dare ya

to do the macarana!

Shino: -glomps- YAY! -huggles-

"Tobi is a good boy X3!" (tobi)

"Duty... –sigh- -starts doing the Macarena-" (sasuke)

"I used to be able to do that dance really fast!" (me)

"-pats Saya3427 on the head-" (shino)

From, Fire's Descent,

I'm BACK!! AND CRAZIER THEN EVER!

SASUKE! SING THE GUMMY BEAR SONG!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU KILL YOURSELF

AFTERWARDS! AND YOU HAVE TO DANCE It!!

INO!! EAT AS MUCH AS CHOJI!

ROCK LEE!! GET DRUNK!! WHEN YOU FOUGHT KNIAMOTO DRUNK THAT WAS FUNNY!!

I WANT YOU TO FIGHT HOWL AFTER YOU GET DRUNK!

HOWL...HA TAKE THAT! YOU ARE NOW GONNA FIGHT ROCK LEE AND GET YOUR BUTT

KNOCKED OFF!! HAHAHA!

BYE!OH YEAH, COFFEE FOR GOTHGIRL! WITH 10210101010 TONS OF SUGER!!

SORRY FOR THE LOW AMOUNT!! I ATE 193219329844 TONS YESTERDAY, SO I'M RUNNING OUT!!

"Which one? I've heard two." (sasuke)

"Wwwhhhhyyyy?!" (ino)

"If you do I'll let you borrow my shounen-ai manga." (me)

"Ohh…alright. –grabs bag of chips and starts eating-" (ino)

"Alright! –grabs sake and starts drinking-" (lee)

"I loved that episode! So funny!" (olivia, me)

"I have to fight Bushy Brow?" (howl)

"-is drunk- Ok! Let us have a good battle! –gets into weird and not very strong drunken stance-" (lee)

"-sigh-" (howl)

-howl starts getting beaten to a pulp by drunk lee-

"Thanks for the sugar!" (me)

From, Princess Zathura,

hehe this is fun:3

I dare Neji to go on a date with one of the guys who asks him out.

I dare Ino to jump off a cliff, with only an umbrella to serve as a

parachute.

And Itachi, take your shirt off at an anime convention

I have no plain sugar, but I do have over 126lb. of CHOCOLATE!

here gothgirl can have it all!

"WHHAA??!! Grr… Alright, alright. One threw his phone number at me…-pulls out paper and starts calling the number. Talks for a while- There, I have a date with some guy named Vulcan." (neji)

"Heehee –smirks-" (me)

"Do you know Vulcan?" (aisuki)

"Maayyybe." (me)

"Isn't he that guy in your story who tried to-mouth is covered by gothgirl-" (olivia)

"They'll just have to read my story 'Yaoi 911' on fictionpress!" (me)

"Man, I hate you people. –jumps off of cliff with umbrella- AAHHH!!!" (ino)

"Do you realize the danger you have just put me in??!!" (itachi)

"I'm pretty sure she does…" (olivia)

-itachi sighs and goes to the anime convention. Fangirls are already all over him before he even looks like he's going to take off his shirt. And he does that. now faithful readers, picture a shirtless itachi running for dear life from a pack of crazy wild fangirls X3-

"CHOCOLATE!! X3 Arigato!" (me)

From, q8iya,

Hi!

YAY! Another Update!! Hmm.. lets see...

Sophie: Who was the first guy you ever flirted with?? and how old were

you?

Howl: Has anyone ever told you that u sort of look like Draco Malfoy??

That Should be a compliment... Well not taht you deserve it but oh well.. XD..

Apparates back to Hogmeade..

"Let's see…I was about 13 and his name was…I think Steven." (sophie)

"I…I do?" (howl)

"You know, he kinda does!" (aisuki)

"Never noticed that…" (me)

From, Guardian's Robot,

What i meant for howl to awnser by saying "Hast thouw christened the

Bed chamber linen" was have you and sophie ever, how shall i put this, consumated your marriage.

sorry about the way i acted in the previous fic in this series it was

my brother who did it, not me

"OOOHHHH! Well…umm…you see…" (howl)

"-blush-" (sophie)

"Ooooo." (howlXsophie fans)

From, Readerfreak10,

itachi-truth: is it true that ur a pedophile with hotts for sasuke

sasuke- truth: do you really have a thing for naruto

sakura-dare: i dare you to hug my gay-turnip

justin-truth:do u luv me

kakashi- ur really hott and i luv u

goth-girl: as perusual u kick ass

"WTF?! No, it is not true!" (itachi)

"-holds up gun to sasuke's head- Say you do, or I pull the trigger (SasuNaru fan)" (me)

"T.T But I don't…" (sasuke)

"-clicks gun- Sorry Hinata-chan, I like you and Naruto together, but I like SasuNaru better." (me)

"Ehh, I guess it's ok." (hinata)

"-really scared- I…ummm…have a thing for Naruto." (sasuke)

"-puts gun down- Good boy. Now go hug him." (me)

"That wasn't part of the dare!" (sasuke)

"I have to hug Justin? Umm…ok…-hugs justin-" (sakura)

"No, I love penguin911." (justin)

"Why thank you X3" (kakashi)

"Thanks!" (me)

"Aww is that all the truths and dares we have?" (aisuki)

"Yep, unfortunately. Hey, if there are readers out there that just read and don't review, PLEASE REVIEW!!!" (me)

"Seriously, you're making us angry!" (olivia)

"Hey, is that Ritsuka?" (me)

"Oh, hi –smiles innocently-" (ritsuka)

"What are you doing here?" (olivia)

"Looking for Soubi. You seen him?" (ritsuka)

"Little Loveless lose his Beloved hmm? –smirk-" (me)

"STOP CALLING ME LOVELESS!!! MY NAME IS RITSTUKA DAMN IT!!!" (ritsuka)

"Calm down little uke boy!" (me)

"I'm not an uke, I still have my ears." (ritsuka)

"I don't see any…" (aisuki)

"-touches head where kitty ears _used_ to be- HOLY CRAP!! SOUBI WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??!! –panics-" (ritsuka)

"Hmm…so apparently Soubi from 'Loveless' is around somewhere…-pulls out detective kit- Time to search for a seme…" (me)

"Please review people! And there's not telling who Merani-chan will want to keep putting in this fic so expect to see anyone!" (olivia)


	6. OMG that's hot XD

"Hey again everyone!" (me)

"Let's get started!" (aisuki)

"Oh, but before we do –hold up soubi- I found him! Remember at the end of the chapter, Ritsuka was looking for his fighter? Well, we found him out back X3" (me)

"Hmmph." (soubi)

From, The Black Inferno Alchemist,

And now, I die laughing.

I present to you, goddess of laughs, these chocolate covered espresso

beans! Two, and you'll bounce off the walls.

Hm... I dare Kakashi to take off his mask!

I dare Neji to dress up like a chicken, and get cuddled by Dei-kun.

(Heard he likes chickens.)

WHAHAHA!! I love killing or maiming Sasu-teme. I dare him to be

molested by Kabuto.

-exits in a cloud of smoke-

"Aww thank you X3" (me)

"Well…ok!" (kakashi)

-everyone crowds around in suspense-

"-takes off- See –underneath is another mask-" (kakashi)

"-anime fall-" (everyone else)

"NO!! You have to take off your mask! OFF!" (olivia)

"Ok, ok. –takes off mask- Happy? –is just a regular face with a long scar under sharingon eye-" (kakashi)

"Hmm, should've known." (aisuki)

"-nods-" (everone else)

"-sigh- Fine. –puts on chicken suit. Goes over to deidara and cuddles up to him-" (neji)

"Aww chicken, un! –pats neji on the head- X3" (deidara)

"Aww!" (fangirls)

"…Kabuto has to WHAT??!!" (sasuke)

"…-twitch-…" (kabuto)

"…I think this is the best yaoi dare we've had yet…" (me)

"So, you two go into the closet and do the dare! –pushes Sasuke and Kabuto into closet- Have fun!" (olivia)

"-puts video camera in corner of closet before door is closed- Mwahaha…" (me)

"Wait, we can't show it?!" (ino)

"Nope, this is rated T, not M. Sadly." (me)

From, peniguin911,

GAH IM SO SORRY FOR NOT REVEIWING IV BEEN DEPRESSED...dont ask my dad and anyway!!

howl:u need to make out with...NARUTO!

sophi: dump howl

justin: i love you and will always be by u!

"It's ok!" (me)

"I have to?!" (howl)

"YES!!" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"Eewww…" (naruto)

-both boys make out quickly then part, spitting-

"Yay!" (me)

"O.O and now my Sophie has to dump me?!" (howl)

"I don't mean it Howl! I'm just going to say it, but it's not final ok?!" (sophie)

"-slowly nods-" (howl)

"Alright, Howl, I'm breaking up with you. There it's over and I didn't mean it, you know that Howl! –hugs howl-" (sophie)

"-hugs sophie-" (howl)

"I love you too!" (justin)

From, q8iya,

hi!!

Howl: Yeah u did when ur hair wasnt black.. BUT Draco is MUCH cuter..

See aisuki agrees.. would u rather be Justin or the witch of the wastes?

well thats it,.. sorry this is short.. but oh well XD..

Q8iya.. .

"Hmm…ok. And I'd much rather be Justin." (howl)

"Well!" (witch of the waste)

From, Fire's Descent,

WOOT!! FASTEST UPDATE EVER!!

SASUKE!! NOW, SINCE YOU AREN'T SAD ABOUT THE SONGS, I SHALL MAKE YOU GO

IN A ROOM WITH CRAZY FANGIRLS!! MUHAHAHa!

NOW DANCE MONKEYS DANCE!! YOU ALL, AND I MEAN ALL, DANCE AROUND DOING

THE FUNKY CHICKEN! AND THE FLUFERNUTTER DANCE!! WHATEVER THAT iS...

"I'll see if Sasu-baka and Gaybuto are done…-goes over to closet-" (me)

-hear muffled moans-

"-nosebleed- Can't wait to see that tape…" (yaoi fans)

"SO glad I did tape it! –knocks on door- Sasuke, we have another dare for you!" (me)

"JUST WHAT I NEED!!! –very angry-" (sasuke)

"I'm coming in! –opens door-" (me)

-sasuke is sitting on the floor shivering and kabuto is licking his fingers-

"That was actually pretty fun –smirk-" (kabuto)

"-major nosebleed and drool-" (yaoi fans)

"So…what's my next dare…?" (sasuke)

"You have to go into a room filled with crazy fangirls!" (olivia)

"ARRRGG!!" (sasuke)

"T.T Kabuto-kun how could you?!" (orochimaru)

"Shut it Orochihomo!!" (aisuki)

"Ok, Sasuke! –throws sasuke into room full of crazy fangirls- X3" (me)

"AAAHHH!!! –getting glomped to death-" (sasuke)

"So we all have to dance the funky chicken?" (howl)

"Chicken, un!" (deidara)

"Alright! Dananananana na! danananananan na! dananananana na na na na naa!!" (me)

From, Readerfreak10,

sasuke-truth:when are u gonna tell sakura to buzz off

itachi-dare:i dare u to hug sasuke

hinata-dare: i dare u to hug naruto

neji-dare:i dare you to sing the THONG SONG by sisqo

goth-girl-here is some sugar

justin-:punches arm sorry to here u broke up with your boyfriend

kakashi:i hope u meet someone who can make u happy

"-still getting glomped to death- THE NEXT TIME I SEE HER!!" (sasuke)

"Temper…" (olivia)

"Ummm…ok?" (itachi)

"-pulls sasuke away from fangirls- Here he is!" (me)

-itachi quickly gives sasuke a hug. They both twitch-

"This has to be the most torture filled truth or dare fanfic…" (olivia)

"Ok! –hugs naruto-" (hinata)

"X3 –hugs hinata back-" (naruto)

"Awww!" (naruhina fans)

"Ugh… I like it when the beat goes dananana...-goes on-" (neji)

"Thank you!" (me)

"I didn't have a boyfriend!!" (justin)

"Thank you!" (kakashi)

From, HIYA!

Hi.

It's not just me today, my friend Jinx is here too.

Jinx: I dare Howl to take up Sasuke's hairstyle for one day.

Zathura: I dare hinata to act like naruto for about an hour

Jinx&Zathura: We dare neji to braid his hair for his date!

Jinx: This is fun.

Zathura: gothgirl, you can have a quarter of jinx's sugar supply

(55,723,842 bags of sugar)

"Hi Jinx! Welcome!" (me)

"A-alright… -puts hair up like sasuke's- There, now my head looks like a duck's ass." (howl)

"Don't make fun of my hair!" (sasuke)

"Umm ok! Believe it!" (hinata)

"Believe it!" (naruto)

"Grrr –braids hair- There." (neji)

"You look even more like a girl now!" (aisuki)

"Hmmph…" (neji)

"Thankies!" (me)

"This chapter was hot I must say!" (olivia)

"Let's watch the video!" (me)

"You taped that?!" (sasuke)

"Of course silly! –puts tape in VCR and sits down with popcorn. Is joined by other yaoi fans-" (me)

-all girls in room get major nosebleed-

"AAAHHHH THE HORROR!!!" (all guys except for orochimaru and kabuto)

"So, please review peoples!" (me)


	7. Want someone of the fic question mark

"Hey everyone! I've decided something that might overload me, but I think it's a pretty good idea! If you want anyone, anyone at all from an anime on this fic, I'll put them on!" (me)

"All we have to do is hit them upside the head with a frying pan and force them to come X3" (olivia)

"Of course, I have to know that character. So if I don't know them too well, or if I've never heard of them , it's a no go." (me)

"So, if you want to see someone on, review and tell us!" (aisuki)

"Now, time for the truths and dares!" (me)

From, Princess Zathura,

Since Jinx is busy, it's just me again.

I dare Neji to wear a cheerleading outfit and do the electric slide in

alaska.

I dare Sasuke, Itachi and Howl to set themselves on fire and join Neji

In alaska.

... That's all I can think of.

But, gothgirl can have some of the sugar I stole from Jinx when she

wasn't looking! 558,643lbs of pure sugar!

Actually some of it is sugar-cane.

Bye!

"I hate you all…" (neji)

"Here ya go X3 –gives cheerleading outfit-" (tobi)

"Tobi…where did you get a cheerleading outfit…?" (olivia)

"Remember? I had it on Naruto Ultimate Fanflash!" (tobi)

"Oh yeah!!" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"O.o…-twitch-" (sasuke, itachi, howl)

"Alright everyone, to Alaska!" (me)

-all go to alaska. Neji starts dancing and the others set themselves on fire and start screaming in pain and running around-

"Fun time! And thanks for the sugar!" (me)

From, The Black Inferno Alchemist,

Wow, that was even better then I expected!

Ok, Gaara. I dare you to act like Lee. Lee, I dare you to pester

Sasu-teme between dares.

Hinata... I dare you to propose to Naruto. Because we all would like to

See that.

One more for Sasu-. Since you seem to prefer sound over leaf... I

dare you to be locked into a closet, listening to Barney.

Wahaha! -dissapears, leaving large sum of sugar and coffee-

"Umm…alright. –holds up thumbs up-" (gaara)

"I do do that! –holds up thumbs up- And I shall enjoy pestering Sasuke-san!" (lee)

"Ugh…" (sasuke)

"I-I-I…a-alright…-goes over to naruto- Will you…umm…m-marry me N-naruto-kun?" (hinata)

-everyone is quiet and is waiting for answer-

"Believe it! –hugs hinata-" (naruto)

"YAY!!!!" (naruhina fans)

"SasuNaru might be cute, but everyone knows that NaruHina was meant to be!" (me)

"Barney…?" (sasuke)

"-throws sasuke in closet with barney playing- Have fun! Oh, and might I add, that's the same closet Kabuto molested you in!" (olivia)

"AAHHH!!!" (sasuke)

"…-puts in tape of that scene and watches- I can't stop watching this…thanks for reminding me Livvie-chan! And thanks for the sugar and coffee!" (me)

From, Fire's Descent,

WASS UP YO! OH, I Forgot to say, SASUKE, YOU HAVE TO STAY THERE!! FOR

AT LEAST 65965 MINUTES!

OROSHEEPMARU! BE A TOAD!!

SORRY LE' REVIEW IS SHORT, I'm ON A GROUNDED STREAK!

"WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME SO MUCH??!!" (sasuke)

"Because you're an ass X3" (aisuki)

"-throws fangirls into the room that sasuke in watching barney in- Wee!!" (me)

"AAHHH!!!!!!" (sasuke)

"…Ribit…?" (orochimaru)

"Eek! Grounded?! Poor you T.T" (me)

"Oh yes, my dare! –goes over to the closet door and pesters sasuke from the other side-" (lee)

From, Saya3427,

OMG! I was just looking at a duck a couple of minuteus ago!

Orochimaru: I dare you to... OH! Good one I dare you to kill ALL of

Your snakes.

Kabuto: I dare you to...Slap Oreocookie (Thats Orochimaru)

TenTen: I dare you to go on a date with Lee

Howl: I dare you to try to fly...while being chased by squirrels

Shino: I-I Like you, you know that...?

Sasuke: Do the same thing as Howl

Kiba: Can I play with Akumaru for the rest of the chapter. (It is not a

question It is an order)

"T.T WHAT??!!" (orochimaru)

"HAHAHAHA!!!!" (oro haters)

-oro hesitantly kills all snakes and starts crying while everyone laughs at him-

"Ohh that's a good nick-name for him!" (olivia)

"Umm alright…-slaps oro-" (kabuto)

"T.T" (orochimaru)

"Alright…" (tenten)

"Yay! Let us go to the ramen shop!" (lee)

"We'll come too! –holds hinata-" (naruto)

"Aww double date!" (aisuki)

"Huh?!" (howl)

"Go go go!! –lets lose rabid squirrels at howl-" (me)

"AAHH!!! –runs while trying to fly-" (howl)

"Thank you X3 I like you too!" (shino)

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!" (sasuke)

"-throws rabid squirrels in the closet with ever other torture that sasuke must endure- This is getting really fun!" (olivia)

"Ok!" (kiba)

"Bark!" (akamaru)

From, Readerfreak10,

itachi:truth- are u in love with any?and who are they

sasuke:dare- kiss naruto

howl:truth-if you wanted something from sophie wat would it be

justin-stop denyingsp ur feelings

goth-girl: dare-punch sakura

kakashi: truth-is it true you gotta thing for iruka-sensai

"No, I'm not." (itachi)

"-insert high-pitched fangirl squee here-" (me)

"Oh COME ON!!" (sasuke)

"-pulls sasuke out of closet- Do it!" (aisuki)

-both boys kiss but very quickly. Annoyed, gothgirl pushes them back together and keeps them there for a minute while taking pictures. Then she lets them go-

"What the hell is wrong with you??!! –spitting-" (sasuke)

"Eeww…" (naruto)

"-throws sasuke back into closet-" (olivia)

"Just her love." (howl)

"Aww!" (sophie)

"Feelings of what?!" (justin)

"Your gayness!" (me)

"I AM NOT GAY!!!!" (justin)

"So far in the closet, he's in Narnia." (olivia)

"T.T" (justin)

"With pleasure! –punches sakura very hard in the face-" (me)

"OOOWWW!!!" (sakura)

"No!" (kakashi)

"Riiiiigggghhht." (olivia)

From, peniguin911,

GAH I LOVE JUSTIN! lolz

howl: u know how much i enjoy ur pain so... kill sofi...(dun dun dun)

no jk put ur head insind a nest of killer bees

sasuke:-gives evil eye- make out with orochimaru!

I LOVE YOU ALL! -runs away from fanboys-

"I love you too!" (justin)

"-almost dead- DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!! –puts head in nest of killer bees- AAHHHH WHY DID I DO THAT SO CASUALY???!!!! AHAAHHHH!!!!"

-once dare for sasuke is heard everyone stops-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (everyone except for orochimaru)

"Oh god no…" (sasuke)

"Hmm…ok!" (orochimaru)

-everyone turns away as both make out. Sasuke pulls away quickly but orochimaru looks pretty disappointed-

"That was so wrong… peniguin911 you're twisted! That was a really good dare!!" (me)

"WOOT!" (aisuki)

"But it was still wrong." (olivia)

"-nods-" (everyone but orochimaru)

"Ok, so that's all this time! Remember, if you want someone here and I know them, I'll put them on! Just tell me in the review!" (me)

"We will get them!" (olivia, aisuki)

"Review!" (me)


	8. Fer sure maybe, fer sure not XD

"We're not falling in love we're just falling apart! So girl let's dance the night away! This is how the beat goes this is how the beat goes! Just let your body go!" (me)

"Sorry, Merani-chan's been listening to the same song over and over again for the past three days…" (olivia)

"Cause it's the best song ever! Fer sure maybe, fer sure not. Fer eh, fer sure bomb!" (me)

"Well, if you people are interested, it's called 'Fer Sure' by The Medic Droid. But be warned, there are really bad words and it's a kinda gay song. Gay as in yaoi, not gay as in stupid." (aisuki)

"That's why I like it! Well, today we've got some good ideas for people who will come in to the fic! Then next time, they'll be here! So on to the truths and dares!" (me)

From, peniguin911,

ok ok ppl justin is not gay trust me!he lived in my room for a week...

but sence this is pg 13 im not putting any details -giggle-

sasuke: now that uv done that do a make out session in the closet w/

oro and kabuto at the same time!

howl:u need to shoot drugs in u w/ used needles!10 of them

naruto: make out w/ howl for the rest of the fic!

"X3" (justin)

"You go girl!" (me)

"BOTH OF THEM??!!" (sasuke)

"Yes X3" (aisuki)

"Damn all…" (sasuke)

"So, into the closet you go! –sets video camera in closet-" (me)

"How long do I have to stay in there for?" (sasuke)

"Hmm… I think make out sessions are normally a few minutes long. But I wouldn't know…-sob-" (me)

"Sorry, she gets very depressed a lot because she doesn't have a boyfriend in real life." (aisuki)

"-hugs gaara-" (me)

"DAMN IT! –walks slowly into closet followed by oro and kabuto-" (sasuke)

"The rest of the fic?!" (naruto)

"And it just started too…" (howl)

"No stalling!" (olivia)

-the two slightly kiss and feel like they are going to die because they can't part-

"WOOT!! –takes pictures-" (me)

"-same as gothgirl-" (every other yaoi fan)

From, Princess Pika,

Hey!! This story is too funny, you know!10/10

gothgirl: Here's some sugar, and chocolate

Sasuke: Smile like Lee. And laugh. ALOT. for 10 minutes straight

Choji: Eat diet ramen. Alot of it, too

"Thanks!" (me)

-sasuke grunts of anger from the closet-

"Alright, I think we can pull him out for this –goes to closet and opens it then pulls out sasuke- You heard her!" (me)

"Grr… -smiles like lee- THIS IS HELL!!!" (sasuke)

"DIET??!! Well…alright… -starts eating diet ramen- …You know, it's not that bad…" (choji)

From, Devil-neko-onee-chan,

Yo.

I'm low on coffee, so i'll make this short n' sweet.

I dare howl to see how many skittles he can fit in his mouth at once.

Thnkz

"Simple!" (aisuki)

"I guess we'll have to get out of his kiss for a sec." (olivia)

"-parts kiss- OK!! Let's take our time on this one!" (howl)

-naruto sighs of relieve-

"Dame! …Dame means nope in Japanese… -stuffs howl's mouth with millions of skittles-" (me)

"MMPH!!" (howl)

"There, he can fit 10084392028 skittles in his mouth X3 –makes howl spit it up them pushes the boys back into their kiss- Next!" (me)

-they try to sound out I HATE YOU in the kiss-

From, Guardian's Robot,

'Tis i the armoured insomniac

Howl(dare):I dare you to cluck like a chicken for five houds whilst

Eating the mushrooms of memory-loss

Justin(truth): Ah My friend have you ever seen a true demon? if not

look into my armour (its totaly empty)

Madame Gothgirl i have encountered a new form of cola that you may like

its called "Jolt Cola"

( bows deeply )

"-parts from kiss- WHAT NOW??!!" (howl)

"You heard the robot! –hands mushrooms of memory loss-" (olivia)

"Where did you get those…?" (howl)

"From Merani-chan!" (olivia)

"And where did she get them…? No, wait, don't answer that." (howl)

"Heh heh…" (me)

"Ugh…-eats mushrooms- Cluck cluck… -five hounds runs around him- Cluck…god I hate you all…cluck…" (howl)

"Oh that's an easy question. Yes, I have seen a demon –points to gothgirl-" (justin)

"X3. Jolt cola huh? Seems nice! Thanks!" (me)

From, The Black Inferno Alchemist,

-shiny glasses thing that Kabuto does- Wait, I don't even wear

glasses...

This is getting better and better by the chapter. I'd really like

Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya from Bleach. Because I love making fun of short people.

-pokes Sasu-teme's burns-

I dare you to jump into the Dead Sea, Sasu-teme. The saltiest sea in

The world.

Orocookie... I like that one. And hey! My other Oro-based nickname was

stolen! T.T

Sound 5 Kabuto. Act out one of the Red vs Blue episodes. Whichever one

You want. (And if you don't know what Red vs Blue is, it's a hilarious

Machenima by Rooster Teeth. I'd recomend seeing it.)

-goes poof into the night-

"I love Toushiro Hitsugaya! He's smexy X3 He'll definitely be in here!" (me)

"OWW! Damn why does everyone hate me…?" (sasuke)

"I DON'T HATE YOU SASUKE-KUN!!!" (sakura, ino)

"-beats the girls with a pan- There!" (aisuki)

"So, bye bye! –pushes sasuke into dead sea-" (olivia)

"AAAHHH!!!" (sasuke)

"Black inferno, please remind me Kabuto's dare next time ok! Cuz I don't feel like watching that right now. But I will later so that the dare can become real!" (me)

"Damn you." (kabuto)

From, Saya3427,

YAY!! I kinda feel bad for Sasuke...NOT!!

Sasuke: I dare you to strip/lap dance for...Itachi

Itachi: Enjoy the veiw!!

Sophie: I dare you to do your best impression of Howl

"O.o You people are sick! He's my brother!" (sasuke)

"It's what they call twincest!" (me)

"But we're not twins!" (sasuke)

"You look like twins…" (aisuki)

"FINE!! I'll just get it over with… So, what _is_ a lap dance?" (sasuke)

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A LAP DANCE IS??!!" (basically everybody)

"-shakes head-" (sasuke)

"All you have to do is dance sexily on Itachi's lap! And since it's a strip/lap dance, you gotta take some of your clothes off!" (me)

"-twitch- HE'S MY BROTHER!!! AND I HATE HIM!!!" (sasuke)

"Kami-sama kill me now…" (itachi)

"-pushes itachi into a chair- Enjoy the show!" (olivia)

-sasuke just stands there and itachi looks at the floor. The yaoi fans push sasuke so that he lands in itachi's lap. They then force him to dance. He does, but very slowly and badly. Gothgirl reminds him that he also has to strip so he slowly pulls off his shirt.-

"THIS IS TORTURE!!!" (sasuke)

"Can I PLEASE be blindfolded?" (itachi)

"NO!!" (me)

"So, I guess I'll do my dare. Ahem… Oh no! My hair is a different color! I'm hideous! I see no point in living if I can't be beautiful…" (sophie)

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" (almost everyone)

-howl words a HEY in the kiss-

From, Princess Zathura,

Awesome!

How about you add...

InuYasha and Sesshomaru!

I'm feeling weird today, so...

I dare Sasuke to let both Kabuto, and Orochimaru molest him! (insert

Evil laugh)

Sakura go one on one with with a T-rex

Ino, fight a shark without usuing any techniques.

I once again have no plain sugar, so here's a jumbo sized

kit-kat bar!

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! Yay I like them!" (me)

"WHAT NOW??!! A lap dance and now this??!!" (sasuke)

"WOOT!!" (yaoi fans)

-gothgirl and olivia push the three into the closet. May I remind everyone that the camera is still recording ;3-

"Have fun in there!" (olivia)

"A T-rex?!" (sakura)

"SHE'S GONNA DIE!!! –cheer-" (sakura haters)

-all sakura haters throw her to a T-rex and she starts fighting it…and failing miserably-

"A shark??!!" (ino)

-ino haters happily throw her into a large tank with the fish in it and she fights it with much fail-

"Oh thanks! I have a neko named Kit-kat X3" (me)

From, Fire's Descent,

ALRIGHT! GET Masaya FROM TMM IN HERE. MASAYA, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!

-runs around chasing masaya with flaming kantana that shoots bullets on

The tip-"YOU'RE GONNA DIE TODAY MASAYA!"

BTW! ROCK LEE, POKE SASUKE IN HIS SIDE EVERY 5 SECONDS! AND DO IT HARD!

OROSHEEPMARU! I MEANT GET DRESSED UP IN A TOAD SUIT AND THEN GO OUT IN

FRONT OF A PET STORE AND ACT LIKE A TOAD!

SASUKE! I LOVE YOUR PAIN SO I SHALL MAKE YOU BE LOCKED IN A TANK FULL

OF MEAT EATING JELLYFISH IN 30 DEGREE WATER! AND THEY'RE HUNGRY!

NEJI, WHEN ARE YOU GOING ON THAT DATE WITH WHATS HIS NAME!??

QUEEN OF THE TURNSHROOMS! JUSTIN, I AM SO DONE WITH BEING KIND ABOUT

YOUR NAME. I'm NOW CALLING YOU WHATEVER I WANT TO!

HINATA, YOU RULE!

KIBA, HAVE YOU GAVE AKAMARU ANY VET SHOTS?

GOTHGIRL. I THINK BY NOW, YOU'VE NOTICED I'M EVIL. BUT NOT TO YOU!

Here, CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE BUNNY CHOCOLATE BUNNY!!

HOWL, TIE YOURSELF TO A POST AND THEN WRITE ON A SIGN FREE PIE THROWING

AND LET PEOPLE THROW PIES AT YOU!

THATS ALL! -down down down into the ground I go-

"TMM? Can you tell me the full name of the anime please, so we can have Masaya in here?" (me)

"Umm…can I at least wait until Orochimaru and Kabuto are done with him…?" (lee)

"Hey, they've been in there for a while. Think we should let them out?" (olivia)

"Dame X3 But, I guess we have to get oro out for his dare. –goes to closet and knocks on it- Oro, we need you!" (me)

"Now…?" (orochimaru)

"Yes now!" (me)

"Ugh –walks out, looking disappointed-" (orochimaru)

"What's taking you guys so long?" (olivia)

"You'll find out when you see that video tape of yours." (orochimaru)

"-nosebleed-" (yaoi fans)

"So, here's you toad outfit! And go to the pet shop!" (me)

"Fine fine… -walks away-" (orochimaru)

"Well, since the next dare is for Sasu-teme, I guess we should let him out. –opens the door without warning. Sasuke is lying weakly on the floor and kabuto is just sitting there-" (aisuki)

"Sasu-teme, are you alright to do the next dare?" (olivia)

"Y…you know what…I'm done p-protesting –slowly gets up- I'll just g-get it over with…" (sasuke)

"Good good! So… -throws sasuke in the tank with the jellyfish-" (me)

"Oh…you wanted to see that?" (neji)

"We can show that if you want! But Vulcan is still in jail after what he and Scar tried to do to Cameron. So we'll have to wait a while! And yaoi fans, all this info is coming from my story called Yaoi 911! But it's rated M for mature content X3" (me)

"Pervert…" (neji)

"Thank you!" (me)

"T.T" (justin)

"T-thank you!" (hinata)

"Yep, he's had all his vaccinations!" (kiba)

"Ruff!" (akamaru)

"I'm evil too! And thanks for the chocolate!" (me)

"-parts from kiss- Alright, anything to stop this stupid kiss with Narutard! –goes over to poll with sign and ties self to it- TAKE YOUR TIME PEOPLE!!" (howl)

-all howl haters happily throw pies at howl-

From, Readerfreak10,

kakashi-dare- i dare you to kiss iruka-sensei

goth-girl: dare: kill ino

howl:aww that was really sweet

sasuke-truth: when naruto kissed you in the anime did you enjoy it

justin: dare: sing "The Happy Song"

"What O.O?!" (kakashi)

"Oo a KakaIru dare!" (olivia)

"Ummm…" (iruka)

"Do it!" (me)

-both boys kiss quickly-

"I get a dare?! And I get to kill Ino pig?! HAPPY DAY!!" (me)

"I die??!!" (ino)

"-pulls out large knife. Shadow over eyes- Come over here Ino…" (me)

"AAHHH!!! –runs-" (ino)

"AHAHAHA!! –chases ino-" (me)

"She liked that one…" (olivia)

"Thank you-mmph! –gets hit with pie again-" (howl)

"NO I DID-gothgirl stops chasing ino and holds the knife up to sasuke's throat- I…umm…" (sasuke)

"Say you enjoyed it, or you can say hello to Death for me." (me)

"That's scary…" (aisuki)

"I…um…enjoyed the kiss…" (sasuke)

"-puts knife down- Good boy…-goes back to chasing ino- Oh, and I LOVE The Happy Song! It's on my ipod!" (me)

"Alright… I am really special cause there's only one of me, look at my smile I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me –continues singing-" (justin)

"Alright! So that's all for now! Next time we'll have those special quests! And you can still ask for more people to come!" (olivia)

"-while chasing ino, runs by stereo and turns on "Fer Sure"- WOOT!! Review people!" (me)


	9. WE'RE BACK!

"Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in weeks and weeks and weeks… I've just been…out of it lately…-sits in the corner and stares at the floor-" (me)

"Merani-chan's been really depressed about this one thing…But I don't think she wants to talk about it. If you wanna make her feel better just say something like 'it'll happen sooner or later', stuff like that." (olivia)

"Well, with that said, we have some new characters here!" (aisuki)

"Please welcome Toushiro Hitsugaya from 'Bleach'!" (olivia)

"-laying on the floor out cold-" (toushiro)

"…P.S, we hit him a little hard when getting him…-covers face in arms-" (me)

"I think a depressed Gothgirl is much better!" (gothgirl fearers)

"-growls with shadow over eyes- Well I don't…" (gaara)

"-cowers in fear-" (gothgirl fearers)

"Alright, and next is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from 'Inuyasha'!" (olivia)

"We're being forced to be with Gothgirl…AGAIN?!" (sesshomaru)

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, my first story on here was one with the Inuyasha characters…and I basically tortured them. The plot was good but it was horribly written so I'm deleting it. Sorry people." (me)

"I. Hate. You." (inuyasha)

"So with that, on with the long awaited dares!" (aisuki)

From, CountryAnimeGal94,

HI! I LOVE THIS STORY!

OK, LETS GET STARTED!!

Sasuke(dare)- You need to make-out with Naruto. If you want to do

Anything else(yaoi hint) be my guest! (seme)

Howl(dare) Dye your hair pink

Gothgirl- YOU ROCK!! gives truck load of sugar and chocolate cake

Naruto(dare) same as Sasuke (uke)

Sophie(truth) would you kiss howl if he was that birdy-demon-thingy? oO

Olivia- I think you deserve stuff too! gives same thing as gothgirl

And thats it! KEEP THE FUN GOING!!

"A SasuNaru dare! That's almost enough to make me happy again! …Almost…" (me)

"Ugh…" (sasuke)

"You know what, that is IT. I'm telling the truth because of all the SasuNaru fans! I'm bisexual and I love both Hinata and Sasuke and I have for a long time! So Sasuke-teme, come here!" (naruto)

"…What was that now…?" (sasuke)

"-grabs sasuke and starts making out with him-" (naruto)

"EEEEEE!!!!!!! –takes pictures-" (yaoi fans)

-naruto starts to push sasuke into the closet…and sasuke has no protests!-

"MAKE SURE THAT SASUKE IS SEME NARUTO-KUN!!! –goes back to being silent, but is a little bit happier because I had reset the camera in the closet and it's all ready for them-" (me)

"I am always uke! –winks and closes the closet door behind them-" (naruto)

**(oh, and as you people might have guessed, I'm a pretty skilled yaoi author. I know what I'm doing. So if you want to find out what these boys have been doing in the closet, just ask and I'll write it for you!)**

"…Well that turned out better than expected…" (olivia)

"…-nudges sesshomaru- I'm pretty sure the fangirls might make us kiss…-shivers in disgust-" (inuyasha)

"-twitch-" (sesshomaru)

"I gotta dye my hair pink…?" (howl)

"Yes!" (aisuki)

"Oohh…-dyes hair pink- Happy?" (howl)

"-nods-" (olivia)

"-smiles- Thanks. –takes it and slowly eats at it-" (me)

"STOP BEING DEPRESSED!" (gothgirl fans)

"I already did. Remember, after I came out of that time travel door?" (sophie)

"Thanks!" (olivia)

From, peniguin911,

hi again,

sasuke i hate you now i dare you to tell the whole world about how much

u love oro and how much u enjoyed all the make out sessions w/ him!

sakura i dare you to be an itchi fangirl for one chapter

itachi i dare you to go on a date with kisame and you have to make out

w/ him and you have to use that thing in your mouth that i cant spell...

justin truth: do you love me to a: because im me

b: because im sexy

c: to cover the fact that you are indeed gay but just ant to hide it

for wich i will kill you

"-didn't hear you because is in the closet…enjoying his time with naruto-" (sasuke)

"-walks up to the closet- Sasuke! You got a dare!" (olivia)

"Yeah yeah, whatever she said! Ok? Kinda busy here! –heard through the closet-" (sasuke)

"AHHAA!!" (naruto)

"…My god that sounds hot…" (yaoi fans)

"Wow…should this fic really be rated T?" (me)

"But he tried to kill Sasuke-kun!!" (sakura)

"-gets out of depression for a second and slaps sakura- He doesn't love you, you bitch. He thinks you're annoying and he hates you. Obviously he loves Naruto now. SO F--K OFF!!! –sits back in corner-" (me)

"Holy crap…" (olivia)

"Nice." (aisuki)

"FINE!! –gathers her courage- EEEE ITACHI-KUUUUUUNN!!! –clings to itachi-" (sakura)

"Damn you all… And Kisame?! And do you mean a tongue? EW!" (itachi)

"Just get it over with if you don't like it." (me)

-itachi quickly goes out with kisame and then makes out with him a little, then comes back twitching-

"That was weird…" (kisame)

"A of course! I love you for you!" (justin)

"Sure." (almost everybody)

"I DO!!" (justin)

From, Guardian's Robot,

When I said for Howl to cluck I meant hours instead of houds

anyway onto the questions

Howl(dare):gouge your eyes out whilst singing "when your evil" by

voltaire

Naruto: (I do apologize for this my brother hates you and is forcing me

To type this in)I dare you to jump on a stalagmite made of sharpened steel (SORRY)

ALL:(DARE)I dare you all to get very drunk and eat VINDALOO currys

Madam gothgirl Voltaire's music is very good I'd say

"Ohh, ok!" (aisuki)

"I have to cluck again!? Oh whatever. Cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck… Hey wait, I have to gouge my eyes out??!!" (howl)

"I love that song…and when people gouge their eyes out –is a bit less depressed" (me)

"Fine fine…-takes medicine that will numb his eyes and starts to gouge them out- And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life for me, the devil tips his hat to me…-continues singing-" (howl)

"…I think Naruto is still in the closet –goes over to the closet- Hey Naruto, you have a very unfortunate dare!" (olivia)

-sasuke opens the door and he's holding naruto up because he's very weak-

"O…M…G…" (yaoi fans)

"Aww I have to do that?" (naruto)

"It's alright Naru-koi, whatever damage is done to you I'll be sure to kiss it better." (sasuke)

"KAWAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" (SasuNaru fans)

"-smiles- Thank you Sasuke-kun." (naruto)

"Happier now…but not completely…" (me)

"Ok that's it, what the hell is wrong with you?!" (gothgirl fans)

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it…ask Olivia." (me)

-olivia whispers it to them and a very long silence follows-

"HOLY CRAP!!!" (everyone except gothgirl and olivia)

"-covers face again-" (me)

"Well…whatever makes you happy Merani-chan…" (aisuki)

"Well, just get on with Naruto's dare."

"-does that then comes back with many bruises- Owie…" (naruto)

-sasuke kisses him better and all yaoi fans squee with joy-

"So we gotta get drunk?" (aisuki)

"Most of us here aren't old enough to get drunk yet." (me)

"We can just get drunk on sugar?" (olivia)

-everyone nods in agreement then we all get drunk tremendously of sugar then eat the currys-

"WOOOO!!! –essence of sugar drunk-" (almost everyone)

"Yeah, I like Voltaire." (me)

From, inuyasha-ichigolover14,

LOL! This is all hilarious! Except poor howl(luvs u!)! Okay darez!

Naruto: lap dance 4 sakura

Sasuke: Make out with hinata & then temari

Oichimaru: Dye ur Hair neon green & Bright yellow

Gothgirl: I give you...[w[ 100,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0 lbs. of

SUGAR!

Kagome:(I know she isnt here at the moment but please kidnap her and

inu and get her to s.i.t. Inuyasha(yes inu i know you ahte me)100,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0 times cause in the last episode i watched he was being a buttmunch!)

Truths

Howl: Luvs u(srry bout the sugar)Why Do you make Sophie clean the

castle, it's HUGE!

Sophie: Why do you let him make you calen the castle(or do you enjoy

it?)

Markl: What is the coolest thing Howl has ever done for you?

Cal.: How are you and Kiki?

Kiki: -tosses wood to kiki- to help heat thing up!:3

inuyasha: If Kagome Was dying on one path90.0) way and kinky-ho T.T

was dying(again) on another...if you could only save

ONE-1-ONE who would you save(hint hint kagome hint hint) & do you think

Kinky dying and staying dead would've made it easier to be with kagome

now?(say yes) 

Thats it! good luck with Everything Howl v.v srry bout the suger again v.v

-turns and disappears in a blaze of fire-

"WHAT??!! Can' it be Sasuke or Hinata?" (naruto)

"Ew –turns so that I don't see it-" (me)

"Umm…ok." (sakura)

"-quickly lap dances for sakura then runs away from her-" (naruto)

"BWA??!!" (sasuke)

"Again, ew." (me)

"-quickly makes out with the two girls-" (sasuke)

"OK! –dyes his hair all the colors- I feel pretty!" (orochimaru)

"O.o" (everyone)

"Wow, thanks. And sure, we can get Kagome-chan in here the next chapter." (me)

"Thank you. And she insisted that it be done." (howl)

"I don't enjoy it, but you saw that castle! IT'S FRICKEN DIRTY!!" (sophie)

"Yay I finally get a question again! Well…oh, one time Howl took me flying! It was really fun!" (markl)

"We're very good thank you. Also thanks for talking to us." (calcifer)

"Yay!" (kiki)

"Ummm…uh…" (inuyasha)

"-gets up- SAY KAGOME OR I WILL GOUGE OUT YOUR EYES AND RIP OFF YOUR BALLS THEN PUT YOUR EYES IN YOUR BALL SACK AND THEN PUT YOUR BALLS IN YOUR EYE SOCKETS!!!! …Ok, I got that off of 'Tenacious D in the Pick of Destiny', but I'll still do that. By the way, that movie is hilarious. –sits back down-" (me)

"O.O…Kagome…and yes…" (inuyasha)

"Good boy." (me)

From, Saya3427,

-refrains self from trying to steal your chocolate bunny-

Ello! -laughs evily-

Saskue: Did you what the thing on your shirt looks like??

Shino: I dare you to go on another date with me! -laughs evily-

Hidan: GMO! I LOVE YOUR EYES THEY ARE SO PREETY!! YOUR RELIGION IS SO BAD ASS!! Oh! I dare you to sing 'Infection' By Bad Religion to Kakuzu. Anytime I hear the song I think of KakuHidan

Thats it! -a big breeze comes and I disappear in it-

"A fan?" (sasuke)

"Ok." (shino)

"Thank you! And alright. Just talk about nothing, let's talk about nothing…-continues singing-" (hidan)

From, (sorry, I accidentally deleted it before copying your name, but you'll know who you are)

YAY!

(tries to think of ways to torture people)

Sasuke-first victim- I dare you to... I can't think of anything THAT bad so, just tie sasuke, sakura, howl, ino, and Itachi to chairs, and force them to wath Barney, Telletubbies, boobah (I can't spell it) and Dead Silence.

"With pleasure. –ties all of them up and turns on first Barney-" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"AAHHHH!!!!" (sasuke, sakura, howl, ino, itachi)

"A little happier…" (me)

From, Fire's Descent,

TMM Is tokyo Mewmew, if you haven't seen IT, watch it and then you will

instantly hate Masaya.Um...don't kill me, my friend is going to write now...

AW!! GARRA-KUN! YOU'RE SO COOL!! AND CUTE!! AND AWESOME!

That was MY FRIEND, MY FRIEND!DON'T KILL ME!And AW, I wanted to kill

Masaya.T.T I'll wait. ALRIGHT THEN!!

ROCK LEE! YOU NEVER POKED SASUKE IN HIS SIDE!

OROSHEEPMARU, FIGHT THE SNAKES HATED ENEMY, WHATEVER ThAT IS!!

TURNIP BOY! DANCE AROUND IN 40 DEGREE WEATheR! MUHAHAHAHA!! IN ONLY YOUR UNDERPANTS!

SASUKE! STAY IN THAT TANK IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO ComPLAIN!

KanKURO, MAKE YOUR DOLLS ALL NICE AND NON-VICIOUS AND THEN GET DRESSED

IN A DRESS AND HAVE A TEA PARTY!

CHOCOLATE -mound of chocolate cascades down-!!

GOODBYE!-POOF!-

"Ooohhh Tokyo Mew Mew, you mean that purple haired girl? Well, we'll get Masaya in here next time. And don't worry, I won't kill your friend or you. I still love Gaara completely but…I actually have a boyfriend in real life now…" (me)

"YAY CONGRATS MERANI-CHAN!!!" (everyone who doesn't hate gothiglr)

"-smiles-" (me)

"I shall do that! –pokes sasuke in his side-" (lee)

"OW! Not so hard!" (sasuke)

"Well if that hurt you then I guess we can't do S and M…" (naruto)

"Wow…" (sasuke)

"I…love…S and M…in…yaoi…" (me)

"Ah yes! I will fight the snake's enemy! The dreaded mongoose!" (orochimaru)

"Like in 'Rikki-Tikki-Tavi'!" (olivia)

-orochimaru goes off to fight the mongoose and finds a real big ass mongoose and gets the shmit beaten out of him-

"Umm…alright? –goes in 40 degree weather and dances in his underwear-" (justin)

"Aw…" (sasuke)

"Don't worry, you kissed my wounds all gone and I can kiss yours!" (naruto)

"Thanks Naru-koi… -goes back into the tank and stays there-" (sasuke)

"THEY ARE NOT DOLLS!!" (kankuro)

"Doooooolls" (aisuki)

"Grr…fine! –gets all dressed up and has a tea party with his DOLLS-" (kankuro)

"CHOCOLATE!!!" (all chocolate lovers)

"-gathers a bit up and licks it- Little happier…" (me)

"Well, that's all for today! Hope you enjoyed!" (olivia)

"And remember people, on this fic I may seem just like your average yaoi fangirl, but there's more to it than that. So if you want to find out what the boys have been doing in the closet, ask and I will provide the fic." (me)

"Hopefully Merani-chan will feel better next time! So review!" (aisuki)


	10. Welcome CJ!

"GASP

"GASP! It's been so long since we've updated!" (me)

"Big apologies to all the readers!" (olivia)

"I blame you –points at gothgirl-" (c.j.)

"SHUT UP UKE BOY OR I'LL HAVE YOUR SEME COME IN HERE AND RAPE YOU!!" (me)

"Oh dear –sarcastic-" (c.j.)

"Oh yeah, people, this is Merani-chan's friend C.J. –points at the blonde haired boy-" (aisuki)

"-bows- Thank you, thank you." (c.j.)

"And guess what? He's an uke –evil fangirl smirk-" (me)

-all semes in room grin and stare at him-

"…Shit." (c.j.)

"And you may know C.J. from gaia online! His screen name is UrWittleUke :3" (me)

"-is being gawked at by semes- Me-chan, no one's _really _gonna rape me, right?" (c.j.)

"-doesn't answer and just smirks evilly-" (me)

"-gulps-" (c.j.)

"We also have Masaya now! –points to her and she waves a little-" (olivia)

"So with that, let's get on to the long awaited truths and dares!" (me)

"This should be fun!" (c.j.)

From, The Shonen-Ai and Yaoi Goddess (It's The Crimson Wings, from the

Ask the Cast)

Hi! Miss me?

Markl, how's the fangirl zapper working for you?

Sophie, I dare you to break up with Howl and stay broken up for a week.

Kakashi, I dare you to molest Iruka.

Itachi, I dare you to molest Sasuke (Sorry. 'Tis for a friend... -is a

SasuNaru and KibaNaru fangirl, really-)

Kiba, I dare you to molest Naruto.

Sakura, I dare you to kill yourself.

Hinata, I dare you to kill Ino.

(I am sorry for the whole molestation. I am just in the mood to mess

With them. Also, Goth-girl, I hope you cheer up soon. Know my ears are always open for your sorrows. -smiles- Also, could you send me the closet scene? )

Bye bye all!

-disappears in a flash of neon colors-

"Hi! Welcome back!" (me)

"It's working great! –zaps it happily-" (markl)

"A whole week? …Can we get back together after that?" (sophie)

"Yes." (olivia)

"Well alright. You heard them Howl." (sophie)

"T.T" (howl)

"With pleasure –grabs iruka and drags him to the closet-" (kakashi)

"HEY wait wait wait WAIT!" (iruka)

"He's…my…BROTHER! And his boyfriend is Naruto." (itachi)

"You still gotta do it!" (me)

"…Fangirls are scary…" (c.j.)

"Yes we are! –throws itachi and sasuke in the closet after kakashi and iruka, then throws kiba and naruto in there for the next dare-" (me and olivia)

"YOU KNOW WHAT I SHOULD! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS GAY! –stabs her heart-" (sakura)

"WWHHOOOOOOOOO!! OH YEAH!" (sakura haters)

"Okay! –smiles and throws a kunai at ino, nailing her in the head-" (hinata)

"Why thank you! :3 And sure you can!" (me)

"Um, can I read it too? –blushes-" (c.j.)

"No." (me)

"Why noooooot? –puppy eyes-" (c.j.)

"Oh stop whining –ties him up with the leash his seme gave him-" (me)

"Hmmph." (c.j.)

From, nextgenerationofchaos,

um this goes on for a while Inuyasha: I HATE KIKYO - or however the

hell you spell her name i must know do you like bacon (im retarted i know)

calcifer:i love you your so cute hugs cal

kai:ok my creator is weird

me:NO BREAKING THE 4th WALL!!

kai:we already did 5 times oh yeah punches howl in the face thats for

stealing my money

yah um we were bored bye

"Why is everyone so hard on…you know, I'm not even gonna ask. And yes, I like bacon." (inuyasha)

"X3" (calcifer)

"I gave it back to you a week ago! –rubs where kai punched him-" (howl)

"O.o?" (everyone else)

"…What?" (howl)

From, Saya3427,

No Sasuke, the thing on your shirt doesn't look like a fan. Not even close. Mabye if GothGirl rates this to Mature, I will tell you.

Kakashi: Did you know that your name in latin (Or something) the first Four letters meen: Crap.

Shino: Yay! Whoo -hugs and drags him away-

Sasuke: I dare you to wear a diaper, and act like a 4 year old.

"-is still in the closet from his last dare but heard- YOU SICKO!" (sasuke)

"-laughs-" (me, olivia, aisuki, c.j.)

"Really? Hmm… -is still in the closet-" (kakashi)

"Oh COME ON!" (sasuke)

"-opens the closet and pulls sasuke out- You must! –hands him the diaper- :3" (me)

"Oohh… -puts it on reluctantly- Do I wook wike a fwour year wold now?" (sasuke)

"KAWAII!" (fangirls)

From, The Black Inferno Alchemist,

Oh man, so much yaoi... -faints from overload- Now I remember why I got

Into SasuNaru. I would very much like to see what's in that closet... Oh. I dare Sakura to run the Ninja Warrior course! All four stages!

"Sure thing!" (me)

"Um…she's kinda dead –looks at her dead corpse on the floor-" (olivia)

"-brings her back to life- there." (c.j.)

"Wha…?" (me, olivia, sakura)

":3" (c.j.)

"…Whatever. Do your dare Suckura." (me)

"T.T –goes through the course but falls off the rolling log- AAHH!!" (sakura)

-we all laugh at her-

From, Grassina3,

I luv this, its great. I just dont like u ppl being mean 2 Howl.

Howl-I dare u to dump sophie 4 good and come live with me.

Calcifer-Truth-why did u go back 2 live with sophie and howl?

Howl again-Truth- what color are ur eyes?

"Aww…T.T" (howl)

"You two are broken up for a week anyway, go live with Grassina3 for that time at least." (aisuki)

"…Fine…" (howl)

"Cause they're my friends :3" (calcifer)

"Blue." (howl)

From, CountryAnimeGal94,

YAY!! IT GOT ANSWERED!! AND MINE WAS FIRST!! LOVES YOUS!

OK, TO BUSINESS!

Sasuke(dare)- you are forever pardened from all other dares so you can smex Naruto! ;

Naruto(dare)- same as Sasuke! ;

Howl(truth) Why is your name Howl? What kinda name is THAT?!

Temari(dare)- I WANT YOU TO KILL YOURSELF AND NEVER EVER EVR EVER COME BACK!! I HATE YOU!! throughs kunai's at Temari

Orochi(dare)- I want you to kiss a GIRL!! MWAHAHAHA! is evilly laughing

And I shink thats it! Love you all! hearts dissappears in a puff of blue smoke

"Of course! Everyone's dare, truths, and questions get answered here!" (me)

"YYEEEESSS!!" (sasuke and naruto)

"Sorry boys, you still gotta do dares. There's no escaping that. You just…won't do them that often." (me)

"-cries-" (sasuke and naruto)

"I was raised by wolves…" (howl)

"O.o??" (everyone else)

"Well that makes sense…" (c.j.)

"AAH! –tries to dodge the kunais but has the dare so stands in front of them and gets stabbed and dies-" (temari)

"YAY!" (temari haters)

"NNNUUUUUU!!" (orochimaru)

"HAHAHAHAA!!" (oro haters)

"Who's he gonna kiss?" (olivia)

-everyone smirks and points to tsunade-

"Oh dear god no." (tsunade)

"Yes!" (me)

-they both whine and quickly kiss, spitting up. Everyone laughs at them-

From, Princess Zathura,

Just eat the chocolate, chocolate is the anwser to all problems.

ANYWHO!

I dare Sesshomaru to go on a date with Itachi!

I dare Howl to stare at the sun until he goes blind, and then stand in

a room full of very big snakes!

And here gothgirl can have 55,432 hershey bars

"o.o?" (sesshomaru and itachi)

"Ugh…fine… -grabs itachi and walks away with him for their date-" (sesshomaru)

"Oh you all hate me so much…" (howl)

"Is everyone like this to Howl all the time?" (c.j.)

"Yep." (olivia)

"Haha…and can I please take this leash and collar off now?" (c.j.)

"No." (me)

"Aww…" (c.j.)

-howl goes to do the dare and comes back with barely any eyes and snake bites all over him-

"HAHA" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"Thanks! –eats the chocolate-" (me)

From, Aya Uchiha,

Sorry I didn't send any truths or dares, I've been busy with school

stuffZ. ONWARD!

Maru-chan(fluffy): BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I shall torture JO!-evil smirk- I

Dare you to...make out with ITACHI! HA!!

Sakura: Tell the truth, would you ever have a one night stand with an

Akatsuki member? Who?

Sasori: I dare you to make a puppet of Saya from Blood , then booty

rape it XD. LMAO!

Gothgirl: Thanks for reviewing my Ask the Cast, I'll update soon, me

pwomise!! Have a cookie, yeah?-hands cookie-Oh, and feel better!

Up, up, AND AWAY! -flies off through roof-

"But we just went on a date!" (sesshomaru)

"Too bad –pushes sesshomaru and itachi's faces together-" (me)

"Yes. Itachi cause-" (sakura)

"He looks like Sasuke?" (everyone else)

"Yep!" (sakura)

"Um…o-okay –begins making the puppet-" (sasori)

"…" (everyone else)

"You're welcome! And thank you :3 –nibbles on the cookie-" (me)

From, AsuCagafan,

This is funny. I think I 'm gonna die of laughter.

Sophie: Can u jump over a cliff? (I got that idea from my friend) A Really high one.

Howl: Dump Sophie (my friend asked that)

Markl: Do u have a girlfriend? (Don't worry I won't chase u.)

Sakura: Kiss Ino.

Guys, if u don't do it, I'll write u on my Death Note. If u don't know

What that is, I won't tell u.

"EEK a Death Note! –jumps off a high cliff-" (sophie)

"Geez, it's just a Death Note. I have my own –cough-which I stole from Light-kun-cough-" (me)

"We're already dumped for a week!" (howl)

"Nope…" (markl)

"EEWW YURI –hides-" (c.j.)

-other yuri haters turn their heads as ino is brought back to life and sakura kisses her-

"-comes back out- is it safe?" (c.j.)

"Yes. –twitch-" (me)

"Phew –sighs-" (c.j.)

From, Guardian's Robot,

Howl: i dare you to get torn apart by Starscream

Naruto: sorry about the whole spikey stalagmite business

Calcifer: I dare you to forge me new armour as mine is a little rusty

ALL: go out and capture that grumpy nightmaren known as Reala for the

Next chappie (bows dramitically and dissapears in a puff of smoke)

"WWHHYYY!!" (howl)

"Cause the robot said so –throws starscream at him and he gets torn to pieces, then brings him back to life-" (olivia)

"We truly are in Hell…" (howl)

"Eh, it's alright." (naruto)

"Sure thing! –gets to work on it-" (calcifer)

"Sure thing!" (me)

From, Fire's Descent,

Aw, Don't be sad!! Sadness sucks!! But I congratulate you on getting a

BF! Very big accomplishment! If you want to talk about it to someone else, you can ask! I'm a good listener! Sort of. Okay maybe I should just shut up with that...

Anyways! SAkura! Sit around and be emo for 3 posts straight! Maybe more

people will like you...!

Lee, get over here, theres a phone for you from so crazy pig farm guy!!

MAN! NO ONE COMPLAINS, ITS ALWAYS MORE FUN If YOU COMPLAIN!! Wel...!

All the asuki (sorry that I spelled it wrong) get dressed as sailors and sing the sailor song in a fake boat and then Tobi AND kakashi take off your maskes! And kakashi take off every mask till we get to your face! You too tobi!

All of you, Dance to Honey punch and Love shine and Cha Cha

slide!!(This should kill them)In frilly dress and 1800 century Suits! Boys and girls, you can pick!

Ninja Spoof! -giant storm of ice cream in cones and bowls-

Darn...I have to get better with these stupid ninjustus...

"Thanks! And we've been going out for about four months now!" (me)

-everyone claps for gothgirl-

"Oh fine. –sits in a corner-" (sakura)

"Uh oh…TELL HIM I'M NOT HERE!! –runs away-" (lee)

"OKAY! –they all do that and have a really retarded time-" (akatsuki)

"Aww… okay. –takes off his mask and it's just a normal face with a long scar down his sharingon eye. But he's EXTREAMLY hot-" (kakashi)

"O/O" (everyone else)

"Wooooww…" (c.j.)

"Nice!" (me, olivia, aisuki)

-tobi takes his off next and half his face is missing-

"PUT IT BACK ON!" (pretty much everyone)

-he does so-

"Tobi is a good boy X3" (tobi)

"Alright everyone, let's do dis!" (olivia)

-everyone dances in the outfits, the cheery people having fun, the people who get annoyed are in excruciating mental pain-

"OMG C.J. THAT OUTFIT LOOKS SO KAWAII ON YOU!" (me)

"Heehee! –smiles- Why thank you!" (c.j.)

"Gothgirl, why are you wearing a suit and not a dress?" (howl)

"SHUT UP!" (me)

From, peniguin911,

oh! gothgirl got a bf!congrats!

ty justin!

justin truth: what if i said i was pregnat with your baby?? what would

you say!

lol! sasuke i enjoy your pain so cut narutos arm and leg off!MWAHAHAHA!

"X3" (me)

"O.O…are you?!" (justin)

"WHAT?!" (sasuke)

"T.T" (naruto)

"Don't worry, we can regrow them." (me)

"Well… alright –puts numbing stuff on naruto's legs and arms then cuts them off- T.T" (sasuke)

"-regrows them-" (olivia, me)

"Yay." (sasuke, naruto)

From, Readerfreak10,

Sesshomaru:Dare-Hug inuyasha

Inuyasha:Truth- Why dont you just tell Kagome that u love her

Goth-girl:dare-Punch Sasuke in the face

Sasuke:Dare-Do the Macarena

Sakura:If your happy and u know it clap your hands

Howl: I thought you should know that i named my stuffed wolf after you

Sophie: Truth- When will you pop out some Howlets?

"Ugh, fine –hugs inu-" (sesshomaru)

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!!" (inuyasha)

"Sure! –punches sasuke in the face and he goes flying-" (me)

"-crawls back and whines, then does the Macarena-" (sasuke)

"-is still doing the emo dare so doesn't clap her hands-" (sakura)

"Um, okay." (howl)

"Soon actually!" (sophie)

"o.o…you wanna run that by me again?" (howl)

"-giggles-" (sophie)

From, q8iya,

Hi!!

aw. i hope you're feeling better now. and if it helps.. it'll happen

sooner or later.. though i dont really know what 'it' is.. but if it makes you feel better.. XD..

Markl: HI! we haven't see U in a LONg time.. truth: What do you dream

Of being in the future.. other than a master in magic?

Sophie: truth. who is the one guy in the world who you would utterly

Refuse to marry??

SMILES XD

Q8iya

"Other than a wizard? Uh… a full grown man?" (markl)

"JACOB MARGANFOLIA! –hisses- Had a bad childhood with him." (sophie)

"Okay… Well, that's it for this chapter! Thanks everyone!" (me)

"I was happy to be here!" (c.j.)

"And you'll be here all the time now!" (me)

"…What?" (c.j.)

"Yep! Did you really think I would pass up the opportunity to have a REAL uke here?!" (me)

"-groans-" (c.j.)

"Ahem…yes well…review everyone!" (aisuki)


	11. So many semes!

"Hey peoples! Sorry for that long wait again. And in this one there's gonna be some spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes cuz this computer only had WordPad T.T" (me)

"Well, we can still work through this!" (olivia)

"And I'm still here..." (c.j.)

"Oh yeah, I kidnapped L and Light from Death Note for the fic cuz i luvvles them!" (me)

"Dear Kami-sama..." (light)

"Yay! x3" (l)

"Ahem...and to make a note...to all yuri lovers..._i like yuri now so it's accepted in the fic..._ -watches Naruto Abridged-" (me)

"Haven't you seen that like, 384254 times?" (c.j.)

"Shut up or I'll make you watch the English version of Naruto! AND all the boring Naruto fillers!" (me)

"You wouldn't dare..." (c.j.)

-Gothgirl pulls out a TV and turns it on and you can hear "BELIEVE IT,BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT!"-

"NOOOO OKAY I'LL SHUT UP!!" (c.j.)

"X3" (me)

From, Zai-chan13,

Hello! i luffles this fic:!

Sasuke: dare-go make out with sakura. then date her for a week, being very lovey and mushy that whole time. break up with her after a week, then do the same thing with ino XD

Neji: Sing "Hollaback Girl" by gwen stefani (someone else:make sure to record this!)

Naruto: u r awesome! way cooler than sasuke could ever be!

Hinata: u kick ass! :D

oh, here's a giant pack of chocolate dipped strawberries 4 gothgirl! keep up the great work! -Zai-chan13 (the akatsuki all need to go get eaten giant rabid bunnies!! :D

"O.o...-twitch-..." (sasuke)

"YATTA!!" (sakura, ino)

"-sigh- Fine... -drags Sakura to the closet to make out-" (sasuke)

"...Um, okay? Ahuu this my shit, all the girls wanna be like this. Few times you come around my place -keeps singing-" (neji)

"YAY! But my Sasuke-kun is awesome too..." (naruto)

"Th-thank you..." (hinata)

"Thanks! I love chocolate dipped strawberries!" (me)

"...Fine. Come on guys -drags Akatsuki with him to get eaten by giant rabid bunnies-" (pein)

From, The Black Inferno Alchemist,

HAHA! But really... I need to get x-ray vision or something...

WAHA! Whoo, Howl's gonna be a daddy! Congratz, man. Now, for a father-themed dare... You have to wear one of those fake pregnant belts, like Jessie in Full House had to. (Sorry, I really do hate that show.)

HA! Sakura got thrown by the rolling log. -raspberries- I dare you to watch Sasuke get molested by Ino. And Ino, you watch him get molested by Naruto.

"Yes, well..." (howl)

":3" (sophie)

"A-alright i guess... -gets the belt and puts it on- OH GOD HEAVY!!" (howl)

"I like that show..." (me)

"-had already been with Sasuke and Ino for the other dare- Um...DAMN YOU!!" (sakura)

"At least I get to be with Naru-chan in this one..." (sasuke)

From, Fire's Descent,

HQQHQH! You, Cj! If you have read the other chapters, you can see what pain I give these people! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU! MUHAHAHAHA!

Cj, I'll be vauge, I don't know what you don't like(yet) So I want you to scuba dive into a tank full of sharks and jellyfish! with a pathetic swimsuit!

MASAYA! DIE! DIE! DIE!-runs like a crazy with a sword!- m...!

ALL NARUTO AND OTHER CHARACTERS! KILL THE ONE YOU LOVE! Ninja spoof!-out come the clowns- CLOWNS CLOWNS!! AH!

"O.o...?" (c.j.)

"Just do it." (aisuki)

"Al...right... -gets a swimsuit and jumps into the tank, getting chased by the sharks and jellyfish- HOLY CRAP!! AAAHHH SHIT!!" (c.j.)

"EEP! -runs away-" (masaya)

"GGGAAAAASSSSSPPPP!!" (naruto characters)

-they all start ranting how they can't kill the one they love, because then they'd kill themselves, and yadda yadda-

"...Uhm, sorry Fire, but I don't want all the Naruto characters dying, so sadly we can't do that one..." (me)

From, peniguin911,

-walks in looking a bit bulgy around the tummy- ok justin maybe just a little bit... i love you

hiyas C.J! anywho...

(my sister): GAHH!! I LOVE IRUKA GO OUT WITH ME!

(me): okies my sister is weird...

truth all: what should justin and i name our baby??

"-chaw drops-..." (justin)

"Congrats!" (me, aisuki, olivia, c.j.)

"Um...o-okay?" (iruka)

"NUUU!!" (kakashi)

"O.O" (iruka)

"...Gomen..." (kakashi)

"Name it Ayase!" (me)

"You mean like from Okane Ga Nai O.o?!" (olivia)

"Shhh." (me)

"Well, is it a boy or girl?" (aisuki)

From, Princess Zathura,

Sorry it's taken me so long to review! I've been...busy.

Anywho, I dare all of the semes in the room to rape c.j. (don't ask why)

Sasuke, I dare you to tape a pair of wings to your back and sit in a tree with a bunch of cockotoos at the zoo.

Neji... The worst thing I can think of for you is to make you go kiss Sakura... shrugs I guess that'll do.

Orochimaru, CUT YOUR HAIR!

And I dare Sasuke, Neji, Howl, Justin, c.j., Orochimaru, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kabuto to put on cheerleader outfits and to the opening dance from Lucky Star! (I've been obsessed with that lately...)

"...O.O shit..." (c.j.)

-all semes in room smirk and corner C.J., while one grabs him and drags him into the closet-

"I HATE FANGIRLS!!" (c.j.)

"Oh yeah... speaking of the closet, i totaly FORGOT that all you peoples requested that I do a fic about what's going on in there...eeheheh...I'll get right to work on that!" (me)

"...-eye twitch- ...What the f--k ever. -tapes wings to his back and goes to the zoo-" (sasuke)

"...-almost throws up-" (neji)

"But he hasn't even kissed me yet..." (sakura)

"Okay, Suckura, you do realize that you just dissed yourself, right?" (olivia)

"Yeah, but I think that nothing could be worse than what MasakoX and Vegita3986 do to me in Naruto Abridged..." (sakura)

"...Good point!" (olivia)

-Neji quickly kisses Sakura and runs away to go puke-

"...NOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL THICK LOCKS OF LONG HAIIIIIRRR!!" (orochimaru)

"-hands him a pair of sissors- :3" (aisuki)

-he sniffles while cutting it to a bit above his shoulder length-

"Oh great, now he looks even more like Michle Jackson..." (me)

"SHUT UP!!" (orochimaru)

"Well whatever, I LOVE Lucky Star!! -throws the guys their cheerleader outfits and turns on the song- X3" (me)

"...Ugh...-does the dare-" (the guys)

From, The Dreaming Demon,

MWAHAHAHAHA! It is I, Ragnarok! And I have risen from the darkness once more! Remember me from Ask the Cast? Anywho, I started watching Naruto! Finally! -Squee- So, anyways, I was reading your profile, Goth-girl, and I discovered something about Olivia concerning my dearest Shino-kun. -Death glare- So, I have two dares!!

Dare One: I dare Shino to make out with me!

and Dare Two: I dare Olivia to shoot herself in the head! :3 Not that I don't like you Olivia, I just love meh Shino-Kun! Ta ta! -drops a smoke bomb and dissapears behind the smoke with an evil cackle-

"That's harsh..." (me)

"Eh, you can have him, I don't like him any more." (olivia)

"-sniff-...-makes out with Dreaming-" (shino)

"...Do I still have to do that dare?" (olivia)

"Nah." (me)

"Yayz!" (olivia)

From, inuyasha-ichigolover14,

Yay!

dares: Naruto: (just because i can) get down on one knee and ask sakura to marry you, sincerely!

Oichimaru: yay, you looked pretty! (internal laughter)

Kagome: (who should be here now) kill kikyo, for good! we all kno you want to...

Inuyasha: Marry kagome because you love her and belong with her and because i want the gorey details of the wedding later!

Truths: Howl: would you give absolutly positivly EVERYTHING you have for sophie?

Sophie: Same as Howl...

Sesshomaru: Would you rather get you other arm torn off or your precious fluff taken away from you? one will happen so choose carefully! evil smirk

And with that i leave you...goes up in purple and black flamez. (evil laughter)

"o.O...-grabs onto Sasuke and Hinata- No f--king way, bitch." (naruto)

"You have to, it's not litteraly binding no nothing can hurt it." (aisuki)

"Besides my dignaty... -gets down on one knee in front of Sakura and mumbles- Will you marry me...? -jumps up and runs to go puke-" (naruto)

"Wow... you guys really are mean to me..." (sakura)

"We try!" (me)

"Grrr." (orochimaru)

"Oh go molest some little boy, Oro." (olivia)

"No thanks, I have Kabuto." (orochimaru)

"What now?!" (kabuto)

"YAYZ!!" (everyone)

-kagome kills Kikyo and everyone lives happily ever after-

"...I hate you all." (kikyo)

"I have to...what?" (inuyasha)

"PROPOSE, PROPOSE!!" (everyone else)

"Ugh... Kagome, will you marry me? -small blush-" (inuyasha)

"YES!!" (kagome)

"Awww... -dramatic mushy shoujo sparkles with muffins-" (everyone else)

**(sorry, had to. after seeing my friend Karl do his "Uncle Yo" stand up about that, I just had to...and yes, i AM friends with Uncle Yo!! MUHHAHAHA IN YOUR FACE!!)**

"Yes, I would..." (howl)

"Aww! I would too!" (sophie)

"Bring out the muffin of redundant happiness!" (me)

"Fluffy...fluffy...FLUFFY?? -goes into the fetal position, grabbing onto his fluff-" (sesshomaru)

"...I'd say that's his arm..." (aisuki)

From, Readerfreak10,

Sesshomaru: Dare put your hair in pig tails and put on a pink Kimono

Sesshomrau: Truth do you feel pretty

Koga:Truth why do you wear a frikkin skirt

Inuyasha: Dare I dare you to do the funky chicken

Sasuke: Dare sing If I Were Gay

Sakura: Truth why are you so annoying

Kakashi: I STILL LOVE YOU !

"o.o...okay! -does the dare- X3 I feel pretty!" (sesshomaru)

"...woooooooow" (me)

"I will never look at him the same again..." (olivia)

"I think he stole some of my crack..." (me)

"GOTHGIRL DOES CRACK!!" (howl)

"...You're supprised?" (aisuki)

"...No, not really." (howl)

"Because...DON'T MOCK ME!!" (koga)

"OMG I love "If You Were Gay"! I know EVERY word of that song!" (me)

"Yeah...isn't it "If _You_ Were Gay"?" (sasuke)

"You gotta replace 'you' with 'I' :3" (me)

"...I hate you all... If I were gay, that'd be okay. I mean cause hey, ha. I like me anyway. Because you see, since it is me, I feel free to say, that I am gay. But I'm not gay... ... ... ... I'm bi -kisses Naruto-" (sasuke)

"YAOI FANS SAY WHAT?!" (me)

"SQEEEEEEEEE!!" (fangirls/fanboys)

"Because it's my job X3" (sakura)

"Heheh...moo." (kakashi)

**-results of Gothgirl watching too much Naruto Abridged...-**

From, CountryAnimeGal94,

I must be getting annoying with all of my posts... TT.TT ANYWHO!!

C.J-Dare: Get your seme to rape you so we can take pictures gives everyone a digital camera

GothGirl; Hey, do you think you could kidnap the Wammy's boys (L, Near, Matt, and Mello) for me? Thanks! gives candy Love you all! gives hugs and ninja poofs in blue smoke away

"-from inside the closet- HE'S ALREADY IN HERE!! AHHH!! -still getting raped-" (c.j.)

"...We have more semes here than I thought...Haha, good thing my friend isn't here, she's a sadistic seme!! ...Agh I wish she was here..." (me)

"...Pst, Gothgirl has a crush on her long time best friend." (olivia)

"SHUT UP WHAT IF SHE'S READING THIS??" (me)

"Hahahah!" (olivia)

"Well, L's already here..." (me)

"-waves- :3" (l)

"On to Near, Matt, and Mello!" (me)

"RUN GUYS!!" (light)

"YOU SHUT UP!!" (me)

From, Grassina3,

YAY! Howl is mine! that last question i asked waz lame. couldnt think of anything.

Howl-how old are u? i remember u wouldnt tell in ask the cast

sophie-dare u 2 never talk 2 howl ever again.

witch of the waste, sulliman, calcifer, markel, heen-HI!

"I'm 26..." (howl)

"Suuuuurrrrreeeeee." (everyone else)

"WHHHAAAATTT??" (sophie)

"You don't have to...ugh." (me)

"YAY!!" (sophie)

"Hi! Wow, first time we've talked in a while!" (witch of the waste, sulliman, calcifer, markel, heen)

"Probably last time..." (aisuki)

From, xxToxicxLovestormxx,

-Laughs menacingly- Alrighty then... I feel like being evil...so...Gothgirl, I dare you to go out with Howl, and when he takes you home you have to give him a nice, big, sloppy kiss. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sasuke, I dare you to seme for C.J.-smirks-

Hinata, I dare you to stare at Rock Lee with Byakugan for the rest of the chapter.(No, not at his chakra network, but at what's under his clothes...)

Orochimaru, I dare you to sing Yo Soy Sexy by French Affair to Jiraiya.-Luaghs hysterically- See what you did Merani-chan? Now I'm in love with yaoi, shame on you..XD

"...How about no? Sorry, but me, Olivia, and Aisuki are alowd to say no!" (me)

"YOU BITCH!!" (everyone who can't say no to dares)

"Bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are part of nature, and nature is beautiful. Thanks for the comment!" (me)

"Sorry Naru-chan. -walks into the closet to go rape C.J. with everyone else-" (sasuke)

"Oh god no..." (hinata)

"..." (lee)

-hinata does that with trouble not pukeing-

"Fine, fine. -walks up to Jiraiya and sings it-" (orochimaru)

**(too lazy to search the lyrics XP)**

"-eye twitch-..." (Jiraiya)

"You're very welcome! Well, that's the end of this chapter! REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE YOU WATCH THE 4KIDS VERSION OF ONE PEACE!!" (me)

**(damn i gotta stop watching Naruto Abridged...)**


	12. Ransom, and the need for more closets

I kept you waiting one again

I kept you waiting one again. But you should be used to it by now!!

"I hate you SO much right now…" (c.j.)

"Hehehe, love ya too buddy!" (me)

-Gothgirl had locked C.J. in a cage. The purpose? Ransom.-

"So people, I demand thrown out ideas for a new yaoi/yuri story I could put on here in return for C.J.'s release! Oh, and by the way, "Withering Uzumaki" IS in progress, so thank you for waiting. Choose any anime (that I know) that you would like to see a yaoi/yuri couple story for… yeah…" (me)

"I really think locking the poor uke up is a bit much for that, don't you think?" (olivia)

"NONSENSE! :3! Besides, his seme likes him in there. Gives him ideas." (me)

"-smirks-" (devin c.j.'s seme)

"-sigh-" (c.j.)

"….Right… Okay, on to the long awaited truths and dares!" (aisuki)

"BUT FIRST, I gots da Death Note boys here! So enjoy x3 Oh, and I almost forgot that Shuichi and Yuki were here, so enjoy torturing them too." (me)

"T.T" (death note boys, shuichi, yuki)

From, peniguin911,

ok ok um... the baby is a girl i gots the ultrasound pics -hands them the  
film...

so now that its a girl i need a name i cant decide on one!

"-looks at Justin-" (everyone else)

"…What?" (justin)

"IT'S YOUR KID! You name her!" (me)

"Um, okay… Kaira?" (justin)

"Ooo pretty!" (olivia)

"-nods- Pretty good. How 'bout it, new mom?" (me)

From, Guardian's Robot,

it seems to me that no-one wants to talk to reala  
ach well ill sort that  
(Reala) is jackle really visible without his cloak  
(Howl) sets killer robot Orion on Howl and laughs  
(Cal) hows the forging going ?

well as my pal ace use'ta say  
Ten Ten 'till we do it again

-dissapears-

"Eh…kinda." (reala)

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" (me, olivia)

"No where." (reala)

"…" (aisuki)

"O.O AAAHHHH –runs from the robot-" (howl)

"-shrugs-" (cal)

"o.O?" (ten ten)

From, Fire's Descent,

ALRIGHT!

Cj, What are your favoirite foods? I need to know this for my truely evil  
moment!

SASUKE! Eat the remains of a penguin, flycough cough off a cliff and die  
and then come back to life and then do it again!

Sakura! ...Kiss kankuro.

Temari! YOU Kick BUTT!

Shikamaru, do you love Temari? Tell the truth, and don't be such a lazy bum!

Lee, you MUST be depressed this whole post.

CHOCOLATE!  
Light, YOU DIED! In the manga...

SMORES! -disappears in volley of smores.-

"…I'm afraid to answer." (c.j.)

"You have to!" (me)

"…Fine… I love ramen, chocolate, strawberries, and steak." (c.j.)

"Wonder why he likes chocolate and strawberries…-snicker-" (olivia)

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!" (c.j.)

"Heh, sure it's not." (me)

"…o.O…. O-okay. –finds the remains of a penguin and eats them, then wanders to a cliff and jumps off it and dies. Gothgirl revives him and he does it again- …That was weird…" (sasuke)

"..I kinda agree.." (aisuki)

"…I GOTTA WHAT?!" (sakura)

"…-eye twitch-" (kankuro)

-sakura jumps over to kankuro and quickly kisses him then runs away to her sasuke shrine-

"Thanks!" (temari)

"…I refuse to answer." (shikamaru)

"You would answer if you didn't love her." (olivia)

"…" (shikamaru)

"Aww do I have to?! …Fine… -creates an emo corner and sits in it-" (lee)

"I KNOW T.T" (light)

"I CRIED WHEN LIGHT-KUN AND L-LUN DIED!! –sucks my thumb like L-" (me)

"SMORES!! –attacks-" (smores lovers)

From, The Black Inferno Alchemist,

I have found out why Hinata blushes everytime she sees Naru! She secretly  
uses Byakugan! -laughs manically-

Light! I dare you to mollest L. Then ADMIT your Kira... to his face!

Mello, I dare you to admit your 2nd to Near. Then give ALL your chocolate to  
him.

"O.O…O/O" (hinata)

"Wow, Hina-chan…" (naruto)

"YAY LightXL!! Sooo cute" (me)

"I REFUSE!!" (light)

"You haaave tooo." (olivia)

"…You're Kira, Light? I KNEW IT!!" (l)

"-growls- Shut up. –grabs L and drags him to the closet-" (light)

"Seme much? XP" (me)

"But seriously people, how can some of you see L as seme? He's SO uke!" (olivia)

"I agree!" (aisuki)

"…NUUUUU –huddles around chocolate- MINE!! HISS!!" (mello)

"o.O" (everyone else)

"…Just do it –reaches for the chocolate but hand is almost bitten off by Mello- O.O" (me)

"Umm… yeah we're gonna skip that one for the sake of life or death…" (aisuki)

From, Grassina3,

ok, i was joking about the last one 4 sophie. hmm, i cant think...Oh yeah,  
now i remember!  
GothGirl-do u think you could get Ed and Al Elric from Full Metal Alchemist  
and Kyo, Ayame, and Shigure Sohma from Fruits Basket?  
Howl- u can go back 2 sophie.  
I finally got the chance to start reading and watching naruto, so i  
understand what u ppl keep talking about!  
Naruto-ur such a brat.  
Sasuke-u r really ugly.  
Kakashi-u are SO cool!  
Anyways.. i think thats it..yeah..okay..Bye!  
Disapears in cloud of smoke

"Ed and Al-kun are already here! –pulls them out of a file cabinet- :3" (me)

"o.O" (ed, al)

"And of course, I love Fruits Basket!" (me)

"YAY –glomps Sophie-" (howl)

"…It's gonna take you at least three years to catch up, and that's if you constantly watch and read the show and manga… There's a LOT of episodes and chapters…" (olivia)

"Good luck!" (me)

"Why thank you!" (naruto)

"O.O…That's a first…" (sasuke)

"Thanks." (kakashi)

From, Luna Hikari Uchiha,

YAYZ! OMG LMAO! yo, it's meh, ku-chan!! i was bored so i changed meh  
name...bleh...anywho...-rubs hands together evilly- let's see what we have in  
store for all of you. -pulls out a piece of paper- ahem...

Sasuke: You have to go into a closet with Itachi and let him do whatever he  
wants to you.

Itachi: You have to rape Sasuke in the closet.

Naruto: Luv ya, but just to torture you, cause I'm evil like that...-laughs  
evilly- you shall watch Sasuke get raped by Itachi. And you will do nothing  
about it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -coughs-

Suckura: Go jump off a cliff. That is all for you.

Ino: Follow Suckura.

Howl: You have to be rapededed...by...OROCHIMARU! –gasp-

(LOLZ, I am evil, am I not? (Too much Jeff Dunham...))

Hm...who else...

Light: You have to do the N-A-S-T-Y with L.

L: You have to enjoy it.

(I am feeling very yaoi-ish right now)

And...Hinata: YOU ROCK! hands a pack of chocolate-chip cookies

Gothgirl: YOU ARE MEH FAVORITE CO-WRITER OF ALL TIME! hands a very large  
plate of cookies and a large glass of milk to you

And...that's all for now! BYE BYE! blows kisses to all who do not suck

"o.o…" (sasuke, Itachi)

"The closet is kinda occupied by Light and L…" (aisuki)

"Don't worry, I have a backup closet –opens another closet and motions for the Uchihas to enter- Kukuku…" (me)

"…" (sasuke)

"…Whatever. –grabs sasuke and forces him into the closet-" (Itachi)

"HEY WAIT NOO!!" (sasuke)

"WHAT?!" (naruto)

"-throws him in with the brothers- Have fun" (aisuki)

"……Screw it. –jumps off a cliff-" (sakura, ino)

"YAY" (sakura and ino haters)

-complete silence engulfs the entire place as the next dare is heard-

"…-cough-…" (me)

"You…you're joking, right?" (howl)

"OH GOD I'MA THROW UP!!" (me, olivia, aisuki, c.j.)

"…" (orochimaru)

"Just get it over with! –throws the two in a third closet that pops outa nowhere-" (me)

"JEFF DUNHAM!! HE'S LIKE MA HERO!!" (me, c.j.)

"Oh, and I do believe that Light and L-kun are already doing that x3 –points to the closet-" (me)

"Th-thank you." (hinata)

"YAY! Thank you! You're de awesome!" (me)

From, Readerfreak10,

Orochimaru: I like you your so misunderstood  
Sakura: Dare Go jump off a skyscraper  
Sasuke: Good job now Dare: Go hug Itachi  
Itachi: I like you just don't Kill me  
GothGirl:Here more sugar  
Sesshomaru:I like you too Dare: Go dance in the nude  
Naruto: Truth: Do you really hate Sai or is it a sheild for an unspoken  
attraction...hm  
Howl: I missed you and Sophie how have you been? and Keep Markl away from Oro  
he can't be trusted with small children ok?  
Kakashi: I STILL LUFF YOU YOU SEXY BEAST

"-from in the closet WOW someone likes me! :D" (orochimaru)

"But I already! …Oh whatever –jumps off the largest skyscraper we could find-" (sakura)

"-from inside the closet- I THINK WE'VE PASSED HUG AT THIS POINT! AAHH, BAD ITACHI, THAT HURT!" (sasuke)

"HAHAHA!" (me)

"-from inside the closet- Thanks. I won't kill you." (itachi)

"YAY!" (me)

"NOOOO!!" (those who fear Gothgirl when she's on a sugar high)

"o.O…KAY :D –takes clothes off and dances around-" (sesshomaru)

"O.O…." (everyone else)

"I HATE THAT BASTARD!!" (naruto)

"I love you too, Naruto." (sai)

"AGGHH GO DIE!!" (naruto)

"We're good, thanks for asking! And of course, no pedos around him." (howl)

"What's a pedo…?" (markl)

"Let's hope you never find out." (sophie)

"-wink-" (kakashi)

From, The Dreaming Demon,

Okay, I'm going to do something good for a change! (By the way, sorry Olivia

I dare Sasuke, Sakura, Howl and Ino to run away! Leave this place and take a  
break! If someone gives you a dare for the next three chapters, your excuse  
for not doing it is that you aren't here! Have fun!

"It's okay." (olivia)

"…Grrr…" (me)

"WE'RE FREE!! –all get outa there before Gothgirl chains them to the wall…Sasuke jumps outa the closet only wearing his shit **(it's long enough to cover his area. Not today fangirls)**-" (sasuke, sakura, howl, ino)

"I WILL GET YOU BACK!! I HAVE MY WAYS!!" (me)

"…Yeah… Well, that's it for today!" (aisuki)

"And remember, I'm collecting yaoi/yuri ideas for C.J.'s ransom!" (me)

"SAVE ME!!" (c.j.)

"And review, people!" (olivia)


	13. NEW CHAPTER, SHWWAAA

Oh dear… I OWN NOTHING~ 'CEPT AISUKI~

"OH MY GOD AM I ACTUALLY MAKING A NEW CHAPTER??!!" (me)

"IT IS TRUE!!" (aisuki)

"Well uhh… Yeah, today Olivia is not with us. –sniff- And C.J. is still in the cage." (me)

"DAMN YOU!!!" (c.j.)

"So let's move on with the questions!! Oh, and as to not make it confusing to people, **I'm trying a new question-answering-format. **Mmkay? Mmkay." (me)

**From, ****The Black ****Inferno**** Alchemist,**

**Yes! My job is done. ...Mello-kun, your FAR too obsessed with chocolate.**

"Thank you… -stares…bites chocolate...-" (mello)

**Hmm... Seemed like people like watching Sakura/Ino jump off of stuff. And  
damn, I can't tourcher them anymore. Oh, to the new Naruto fan! Anything after  
the Sasuke Retrieval Arc you can skip. But Shippuden is a must see.**

Is there a **Mikami**** over there? If so, I dare him and L to get in a cat fight  
over Light.**

"Hi!! :D" (mikami)

"Umm…they already do…so…" (me)

"LIGHT-KUN IS MINE!!!" (l)

"NUUU, ISH MINE!!" (mikami)

"Heheh… -smirks-" (light)

**Misa, you must dress like a NORMAL person. And then attempt to steal Mello's  
chocolate, or Near's toys.**

"What are you talking about? Misa-Misa already dressed like a normal person!" (misa)

"Well…normal for us…" (me)

"-nods-" (everyone else)

"And okay! -walks up to mello-" (misa)

"TOUCH MY CHOCOLATE AND I WILL STUFF IT ALL UP YOUR ASS…" (mello)

"o-o… -walks up to Near-" (misa)

"-growls-" (near)

"Hey Near, since you twirl your hair and talk on the phone all the time, I've come to the conclusion that you're really a preppy teenage girl!! :D" (me)

"…" (near)

**MUAHAHA! If your on Gaia, check me out!**

-goes poof- (Black Inferno Alchemist AKA Yuki of the Stars)

"Hey, I AM on Gaia! About five times… But I never go on anymore! So sorry –thumbs up-" (mel)

_**Oh my Kami-sama, too many swiftkaratechop videos on youtube o-O…SEARCH HIM, HE'S FUNNY AS HELL!!! … **_

**Next~**

**From, peniguin911,**

**-looks a little bigger-  
COULD THAT HAVE TAKEN ANY LONGER...  
sorry my moods have been weird due to the pregnancy!  
(lol anyday now!)  
kaira... I like it!  
ty Justiepoo  
anywho!**

"Yay!" (justin)

**hey are the ****wolfs rain**** pplz here?  
if so then toboe COME LIVE WITH ME AND JUSTIN CUZ I WUVS YOU SO MUCH!  
if not then goth girl you need to look up that anime**

its on there!

"I like that anime! …I just don't know the characters well enough… Hmm…" (me)

**Next~**

**From, bigbadwolfie604,**

**Funny!**

My Dares:

Sakura: Sit on Jiraiya's lap.

"Ummm… Okay. –sits on Jiraiya's lap-" (sakura)

"…Uh, she's kinda underage sooo… What I'm thinking is illegalllll…." (jiraiya)

"o-O…" (everyone else)

**Sasuke: punch yourself until I return with a new dare. (****Evil Laugh****)**

"Oh fuck. –punches himself- I ow hate ow all ow of ow YOU!!!" (sasuke)

"Dude, you should totally listen to Hawthorne Heights…" (me)

"I ALREADY DO!!" (sasuke)

"I like "Ohio is for Lovers"! :D" (me)

**Naruto: bitch slap Howl. (If you do you get a cookie)**

"Cookie?! :D –bitch slaps Howl-" (naruto)

"WHAT THE HELL??!!" (howl)

"Cookie!!" (naruto)

"…You make a good argument…" (howl)

**Itachi: Please double bitch slap Howl after Naruto**

"-double bitch slaps him- Do I gets a cookie too?" (itachi)

"T.T" (howl)

**Lee and Tobi: Go and see ****Twilight**** 300 times and renact it from start to  
finish.**

"WE'VE ALREADY SEEN IT 300 TIMES!!! :D" (lee, tobi)

"I thought the book was a lot better…" (me)

"I wanna be Edward!" (lee)

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY, THEREFORE HE IS EDWARD!!" (tobi)

"NUU!!" (lee)

"This might take a while." (aisuki)

**Howl: Lock yourself in a room. . . with a moose!**

"Oh god not this again…" (howl)

"THE MOOSE HAS FAILED MEEEE!!!!!!!!" (me, aisuki, C.J.)

**Next….OH MY GOD THAT'S THE END**

"You people only sent me THREE??!! No wonder I haven't updated in forevers…" (me)

"REVIEW, DAMN YOU!!" (aisuki)

"AND GIVE GOTHGIRL A YAOI/YURI FANFICTION IDEA SO SHE'LL LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!" (c.j.)


End file.
